Revival of the King of Games
by GateTraveler
Summary: Set to run along side the GX time line, Having lived without the pharaoh for so long Yugi feels a piece of himself is forever missing. Will he ever get this piece back or will he find out how to live with out living in the shadow of Yami?
1. And so the story begins

I don't own Yu-gi-oh but like every other fanfic writer I kind of wish I did...

_Four years ago from the start of the events of Yu-gi-oh GX…_

The room was lit only by the small lamp on the right side of a cluttered desk. Upon the desk sat a number of items, most of them where mundane but the one thing the light seemed to focus on was a stack of paper that sat in the middle of the desk. 'The Pharaoh Atemu' was type in large black bold font across the cover. Just under the large lettering it was signed Yugi Mutuo.

This paper was the last step for the author of the paper. Tomorrow, he would hand his report in and if everything went according to plan he would graduate Tokyo University with a major in Egyptian archeology. He had slaved so long to put that report together it was by far his greatest work. He only hoped that Yami would be proud if he ever saw the report. After all it was about him…

Getting up from his desk, the author scanned his small attic bedroom. His room was a disaster, a testament to his state of mind for the last few nights. Things had been littered across the floor carelessly and only now did he realize it. Piles of open books he had use as references had created a fortress just around his chair alone. Next to the report sat a laptop with website open about the ancient Pharaoh.

Getting up, he placed a Kuriboh paperweight upon the stack of papers and shut down the laptop. KaibaCorp logo could be seen blazoned across the top of the laptop. It had been a graduation gift from Mokuba when he graduated high school and it had served him well during his time in college. Reaching over he also turned off the small table side lamp, causing darkness to flood the room. Except for the moonlight that filtered in through the window giving everything it touched a silver glow. A good stretch worked the stiffness out of his muscles as he moved over his pile of books. Good thing he had grown a good half foot since his time with Yami or he wouldn't have been able to make it across his fortress.

Purple eyes scanned the bedside clock. 2:30 in the morning the analog digits read. A yawn escaped his mouth as let himself fall into his bed. He would have to awake in four hours time, but for now he should get as much sleep as he could. He curled up on the bed throwing the blanket over his tired form and closed his eyes. Even though his body was on the verge of collapse, it meant nothing to his mind. His mind refused to give into the gentle lull of sleep as it was too focused on his report and thoughts of the Pharaoh that inspired him to write it.

He squeezed his eyes shut; banishing the thoughts to the back of his mind trying to save himself from the lonely feeling he got when ever he thought about Yami to much. His life had always felt empty after Yami left. Like a piece of his life's puzzle had been lost. Sure his friends did a good job filling the gap, but when he was alone with no one else around he really missed the spirit of the puzzle the most. His only comfort for this loss, he now reached for. Tugging at the one of his bedside drawer, he pulled it open and reached for a small box inside.

Two duel monster decks resided in the small golden box that he now hugged close to his chest. His days as a duelist were over now, but being able to hold the deck that Yami and himself used during those days made him feel at ease. Now that Yami was gone, he kind of considered the deck more so belonging to the Spirit then it did to him. So maybe that why it always gave him such comfort, it was the only thing of Yami's he had left.

This was going to be his last night sleeping like this, he told himself. Industrial Illusions had asked to take Yami's deck and put it on display around the world for all duelist to see only a few days ago. He had agreed to this after Pegasus had offered to pay off the rest of his college tuition and set him up with a job working on excavation project near the spot were they had unearth the Millennium Puzzle. He only needed to pass his last class in college and the spot was his. He had no doubt that his report would give him a passing grade and earn him this spot on the excavation team. His dreams of doing what his father and grandfather did where finally going to come true.

A smile appeared on the young mans lips as he was lulled to sleep, his dreams of the future dancing through his head….

* * *

_1 week later…._

"Heh, Ya think that's enough ta stop Joey Wheeler? I activate my trap card Chasm of Spikes. Now your super monster is toast and ya take damage equal a quarter of your monster attack points! That brings ya down to 500. Guess what it's now my turn" The smirk on the current champion face only seemed to widen as he drew his next card.

His eyes seemed to dance with delight as he realized the card he was holding. The red eyes black dragon seemed to glimmer in the lights of the stadium. This was it, next move it was all over. His eyes flashed across the dueling field to his opponent. A part of him felt badly about this but a title was at stake, and they had both promised each other to give it their all. His opponent only had one monster on the field and no face downs to protect the single monster.

His Panther warrior, fairly useless with out his scapegoats now, along with his alligator sword would be all the tribute he needed to summon the mighty black beast to the field. Taking a deep breath his eyes glanced over the crowd. His sister was up on her feet cheering for him along with a very happy Tristan at her side. Serenity had always been his biggest fan and he was happy to have such support from his friends as well. Not far from his obnoxious cheering sister sat Tea. She was a bit more reserved in her cheering but the smile on her face was for him. True friends they all where and Joey was happy to have them.

He was about to turn back to the duel when a tuft of black, red, and blond hair caught his eye. 'No way' his mind scowled him. Yugi was supposta be in college right now, having given up duel monster to focus on his studies. It took a few minutes before it clicked in his brain.

"Joseph if you aren't going to do something, I'll take my turn and destroy you" Came a feminine voice from the other side of the field.

This voice was basically ignored as Joey raised one shaky finger and pointed it at the duel monster champion that sat near the competitor entrance. His opponent gave him a questioning look before she to turned around and focused on where he was pointing. Suddenly the whole stadium went silent as they realized the King of games was there, and he just seemed to demanded respect.

"Yug!" The words seemed to come out dry from his mouth as if he hadn't had water in days.

A smile appeared Yugi's face as he motioned for Joey to continue the duel with a wave of his hand and a brief nod. Joey could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded. Yugi had made it to see this. To Joey his world was as perfect as it came right now.

"Sorry Mai but this duel is over now! Sacrifice my Panther and my Alligator to bring out my one of my favorite cards. Mai I believe you know who he is." Joey said as he placed the red eyes black dragon upon his duel disk platform. "Say hello to my Red eyes black dragon!"

The sound of the hologram going in to over drive was heard as what looked like a living breathing Black dragon materialized on his side of the field. Mai smiled and nodded as if she expected this from Joey, her Harpy Lady just didn't stand a chance now. The dragon gave out a loud roar as it announced it's presence on the field.

"Red Eyes inferno fire blast, attack Harpy Lady and finish off the last of her life points!" Joey yelled as he pointed towards the defenseless Harpy Lady.

Red eyes seemed to need no further encouragement as it took a deep breath and sent a blazing ball of fire in the direction of the winged female. The instant the fireball hit the other hologram it exploded into fragment that seemed to rain down on Mia's side of the field. A lifepoint counter was heard clicking off the last of Mia's 500 life points before it reached 0 and all holograms faded away. He had won, but barely, his lifepoint counter had been reduced to a mere 250 before he had turned the duel around.

The crowd burst into a cheer many of them rising to their feet. The roar of the crowd dulled out almost everything else but Joey barely noticed as he took off towards his best friend. The glory of winning could wait, seeing his best friend quickly became first priority. Skidding to a stop, he wasted no time pulling his buddy into a back breaking hug.

"Yug, I can't believe yer here!" The thrill in Joey voice was etched into each word he spoke.

Yugi winced slightly as he felt his back crack in a few places before Joey let him go, but his smile had never left his face. He had barely made it in time to see Joey win his final duel of the International Duel Monster tournament. He was glad he did, the duel had been amazing with both competitor giving it their all.

"It's good to be here Joey, it really is. You're duel was amazing, and now you hold the title of Duel Monster Champion." Yugi said grinning with joy for his best friend.

Joey chuckled. "That's not all I won, but in my eyes yer still the Duel Monster champ 'round here, Yug. So when are ya gonna start playin' again? Ya have to be done with college by now if yer here!"

Yugi smile faltered a minute. "I was kind wanting to talk to you and the others about that..." Yugi voice seemed a bit quieter as he spoke.

"Eh?" Was the only intelligent thing Joey was able to muster as he saw a look of sadness flash across his best friend's eyes. Questions popped into Joey head as he got ready to ask about a million of them but the words fell dead in his mouth as Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi and pulled him into a hug of her own. This one seemed a lot gentler then his hug and suddenly Joey wished he could have given the two a moment alone so he stepped back a few paces.

Tea feeling for the smaller man Joey had known about since their days before the duelist kingdom. The only problem was neither of them really openly admitted these feelings and thus their relationship never really took off. The troubles that they got into during the time Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle didn't help further their relationship but it did strengthen it. So much had happen since they all had last seen Yami that it seemed like a life time ago since they had done all those things.

Joey felt Tristan put his hand on his shoulder as Serenity and Mai appeared by his side. Every one seemed more then willing to give Tea and Yugi a few minutes before they rushed to greet him as well. Mai put her hands on her hips and shook her head a smirk dancing on the tip of her lips.

"Now that Yugi had grown a few inches they kind of make a cute couple, he can now look her in the eye instead of needing a booster seat any more. Think they'll get together now that they are both back?" Mai asked as she turned to Joey.

A half hearted shrug was all Joey could do to reply. It was true, Tea had gone off to New York for the past 4 years and studied dance at some fancy dance college. Yugi studied hard for the past 4 years at college, he tried a lot to be around for his friends but studies pulled him away on more then one occasion. He wanted to say that they would get together but that look he saw in Yugi's eyes just before Tea had hugged him still gnawed at the edges of his mind. Something was wrong with his best pal and Joey didn't like that in the least bit.

"Joey you should head out there and claim your title. Lunch is on me guys, I have a lot of things to tell you and I'm sure you guys have a lot of things to tell me." He sounded like Yami used to but the way he spoke was purely Yugi.

"Yeah Wheeler, you should go claim you're prize while you still can. I'll be sure to take the title away from you in the next tournament Mutt" A low voice echoed from down the entertain hall.

Joey tensed in an instant as the lengthy figure of Kaiba came into view and stood a few feet from Yugi. The briefcase in his hand meant he was ready to duel at any moment if one dared challenge the great card shark. Joey growled under his breath as Tristan tightened his hold on his shoulder.

"What are you doin' here Rich boy? Last I recall you didn't compete in this tournament because you where scared ta face old Joey the Great!" Joey sneered as he felt his blood pressure rise.

"Me afraid of a dog like you? Hardly… I wasn't here because unlike you're pathetic lifestyle, I had to finish up a business deal. Real men have real jobs Wheeler." Kaiba shot back in cool tone.

Joey then felt Serenity and Mai take a hold of his arms as he tensed. Kaiba just had a way of pressing all of his buttons at once, and if his friend and sister weren't holding him back Joey would have lunged. Kaiba wanted to tick him off but Joey couldn't play his game or else he would end up the loser.

"Not all of us have a silver spoon in our mouths Kaiba, and if ya knew anything about me you'd know I have a real job too! And harrassin' an officer of the law is an offense that can get ya thrown in jail Moneybags." Joey replied venomously.

Kaiba smirked. "K-9 cop? I have to say the job fits you." Kaiba then turned his attention to Yugi, "I don't know why you gave it to me, but I'll keep it. Just don't expect it back… I just want to know what you plan to do with the other two cards" Kaiba said.

Yugi looked up at the taller man and nodded. "I don't think I'll ever need it back Kaiba. After all the rest of my deck is now property of Industrial Illusions. The card did belong to you at one point; I'm just returning it to you now. As for the other 2, Joey gets one as for the last one, I've been asked by Pegasus to keep that a mystery. All three god cards should never be in any ones deck again"

Joey froze and he felt collective gasps among his other friends. Did this mean Yugi was giving up Duel Monster for good? This couldn't be! Yugi was the King of Games, without him around playing what was the point of Joey playing any more?

"What are you talkin' about Yug? You just didn't give that slime ball one of yer three god card didja?" The desperation was clear in Joey voice.

Yugi turned to his best friend as well as the rest of his shocked friends. "Yes I did. Atemu's deck is too dangerous with the God cards in it and gave it an unfair advantage. I don't see the point of keeping the deck together with such an unfair advantage."

"I understand Yugi, you were a good rival. I look forward to our next match… And trust me there will be a next match" Kaiba tone got deadlier with each word he spoke, before he turned and disappeared back down the hall way.

"Yugi that look in your eyes… You're giving up Duel Monster aren't you?" Tea asked in a straight forward manor.

Yugi gave Tea a sad smile. "I think so; I'll explain it all later. Just drop it for now please…"

A look crossed Yugi's face that made Joey almost double take. It was a look that was that purely innocently Yugi look, and the fact that Yugi now looked like Yami it all made the Joey's head spin. Shaking his head Joey forced a smile on his face.

"Alright Yug, if you say so… Well now if ya'll excuse me. I have a title ta go claim. Looks like I won our little bet didn't I Mai?" Joey smirked before he walked back out onto the stadium floor.

All eyes turned to Mai as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "It would appear so hon…"

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me like this every one" Yugi said as he sat down. 

"No problem Yug. So are ya going ta tell us what's going on?" Joey asked as he took a seat on the other side of the table from Yugi.

"Yeah man what's going on? We haven't seen ya since you went off to the university and now that you're back you say you're quitting Duel Monster. What's up with that?" Tristan said as he took a seat on the far end of the table next to Serenity.

"We're your friend's Yugi. Even if this is the first time we all been together in forever that doesn't mean our bond has lessened" Tea said as she took a seat next to Yugi.

"Hey guys if this is the first time Yugi is back we should be celebrating not pestering him" Mai said as she also took a spot at the table.

Yugi looked up at Mai and smiled but the smile didn't seem to last long as Yugi's eyes dropped down to fix upon the table. "You're right but I'd rather get this over with now. Everyone, I'm moving to Egypt next week. I'm going to unravel Atemu's past from this time period." Yugi reached up, his hand hovering over his chest where once the Millennium Puzzle once used to dangle. "Yami is gone for good now. I know that all too well now. With out him playing Duel Monsters just isn't the same. I can be myself with out him, but that doesn't mean I don't feel complete. I want to know as much as I can about him so maybe that piece can be filled in my soul. You all have been such great friends to me; I really do hate to leave you all." Yugi paused as water welled in the corners of his eyes. "This is one of the hardest thing I've had to do, but if I don't do it now. I may never have the chance again. Please understand this is something I must do." Yugi finally looked up at the others. "I don't if I'm going to return to Duel Monster once I get back, but I know one thing…" Yugi reached behind him and ruffled through his pack before he pulled out a golden box and set it on the table in front of him.

Only Joey, Tristan and Tea recognized the box and focused there attention upon it. It was the box the Millennium Puzzle had come in, and also a place where Yugi kept his dueling deck when he wasn't using it. The artifact still looked as pristine as the day they first saw Yugi with it. Clearly Yugi valued it and kept it well maintained. Taking off the cover a single Duel Deck could be seen inside along with Yugi's spare cards. Reaching into the box he removed all the cards and set them in 2 piles in front of himself with one pile holding only a single card. Reaching out he picked up the lone card and held it up. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Joey I want you to have this card" Yugi said as he reached over and presented the card to Joey.

"Yug… I can't take this! It's part of your deck and important part!" Joey's shock was clear in his tone.

Yugi shook his head. "It wasn't my deck Joey, it was the Pharaoh's. I have my own deck now if I ever do duel again. Please I need you to take it. Kaiba got Obelisk the Tormentor and with you having the Winged Dragon of Ra card, it will insure that all three Egyptian God cards are never in the same deck again. You and Kaiba are the two best duelists I know, and I know you'll both keep my cards safe. So please Joey take it."

Joey sighed and reached out taking the God card from Yugi. He stared at it before taking out his duel deck and placing it on top of his other cards. "Fine Yug, I'll take care of it for ya. But it's still your card. I'm just… Holdin' on ta it for ya! Yeah that sounds right."

Yugi smiled warmly this time. "Thanks Joey you're a real pal."

"We'll I suppose Joey is an alright duelist but are you sure you want him to have that card? I mean this is Joseph we are talking about" Mai seemed to be purposely goading Joey, but as far as any one knew that's how their relationship always worked.

"Wha-da-ya mean Mai?! I kicked yer sorry butt in the last tournament; show some respect for the awesomeness that is Joey Wheeler! Who-ha!" Joey boasted as he puffed out his chest.

"Sure you won but that doesn't mean you don't have the finesse of a dueling ape" Mai added.

"Finesse?! I got all the finesse ya need right here Mai!" Joey yelled and tried to get up if it hadn't been for Tristan holding back.

"Calm down man, can't you see she's trying to egg you on? If this is the way you act on duty I don't feel very safe" Tristan reasoned trying to get his blond haired friend to calm down.

"Thanks Joey" Mai had a pleased smile on her face.

"Eh? What for Mai?" Joey asked his tension instantly leaving his body.

Mai just smiled. "For everything…"

Joey blinked as if trying to piece together the meaning behind Mai's statement. It seemed to click for a soft smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "No problem Mai…" Joey turned his attention back to Yugi. "I'll treasure and keep this card safe Yug, ya can count on me! But now I'm curious where's Slifer the Sky Dragon?"

Yugi smiled. "I have it" The king of games picked up the pile of cards in front of him and sorted through it before he held up the legendary Sky Dragon. "It was the first card won by Yami in battle city, and it's kind of my favorite out of the 3. I don't know if I will let it go or not, but for now I'll bring it to Egypt with me. Maybe Ishizu and Marik will help me figure out what to do with it."

"Ishizu and Marik?" Tea let the question linger in the air.

"I got in touch with Marik well I was doing my thesis on Atemu. Once I got an offer to study Egyptology in Egypt, I told Marik and he offered to help me with my work and said his sister was also interested in helping me. With them both being tomb keepers of the Pharaoh I think I'll really get far in my work." The excitement was clear in Yugi's tone.

"Well don't let us stand in your way Yugi, we're your friends and whatever you do we'll support you. Clearly this is what you really want, but you have to promise to keep in touch with us while you are away!" Tea said as she placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi gave a light hearted chuckle. "Of course Tea! I'll be working on my laptop a lot. I figure with it connect to KaibaCorps satellite; I should have internet any where I go even in the desert." Again that excited tone echoed in Yugi's voice and by now every one understood that they couldn't talk Yugi out of this. It was something that the young man needed and wanted to do… They only wished that one day they would see him again after he had found the peace his soul was searching for…

* * *

Well I really don't know what to think of this little creation of mine. I have ideas where it can go but no real direction for the story just a vague direction. Is it worth continuing or does it need to burned and a word never uttered about it again? I had this story edited 2 by two good friends of mine so I hope it doesn't have many errors I also read it over before posting and it seemed alright. If there is anything remotely wrong with this fic please point it out, I'm trying to run it along side Yu-gi-oh GX with out crossing over to that story in less needed. If this story is any good I'll post another chapter but until then...  
Zya! 


	2. Visitors

Alright here is a second chapter. Oohh-Ahhh! A few people seemed to like this fic so I'll start the actual story off. Thank you to my reviewers; I really enjoy the support. Also I'd like to announce I in no way own Yu-gi-oh Duel Monsters.

* * *

_  
1 month before the events of Yu-gi-oh GX_

The rock fell away easily as the excavation team tore through the stone walls of an Aztec temple. The head of the expedition shouted to his men to stop laboring and take a much needed break. They had been digging non-stop for almost 3 days now. Now that they finally broke through the thick wall a nice long break awaited those who had slaved so hard. The head of the expedition was a man by the name of Salvador Quates, a famous Aztec researcher for the University of Mexico.

He had been working with locals for the past 5 years trying to uncover the famous lost temple of the Golden God. Many had searched for this temple before but all that have come back were empty handed. Salvador was a cut above the rest, for he had a map. A map found guarded by a near by village to a spot here no man dare tread. With a bit of underhanded persuading Salvador was able to acquire the map. The old chief warning of "A world of shadows awaits those who dare defile the temple" never seemed to reach the explorer's ears.

After pulling together a fearful but eager team of men to assist him and gaining money from the University; Salvador set out. Through the harsh jungle and deep into a valley, Salvador led his team; until the team stood at the foot of a large Aztec pyramid. Many days were spent trying to gain access to the inside of the temple but this was in vain. The temple had neither entrances nor exists. Unhindered by this discovery, Salvador sent for harsh land ripping machines to break into the fortress. The grunts of men hard at work and the sound of machinery sounded deep into the night and early morning as rock was carried away.

It was tricky to break into the temple with out damaging the structural integrity of the temple, so along with all the brute force a team was devised to make sure all the destruction didn't end in collapse. A pace was then set that would rival a snail's but the work still continued. Hours turned into days before finally a pickaxe broke through the final layer of stone and breathed the stale air with in the temple.

Once it was discovered that they had broken through a mad rush ensued, as men widen the small hole into a doorway in which a person could easily get through. Calling back the men at this point, Salvador appeared out of his lavish tent and ordered the men to halt their progress. He was the explorer after all he deserved to be the first one in the temple. Did he not?

Equipping himself with nothing more than a lantern, the eager explorer entered the dark temple. The light flicked around banishing the shadow from the walls in order to reveal pictures of monsters. Stepping up to the wall he ran his hands over the carvings, 'what did these carving represent?' he asked himself. As he moved his lantern around the room he caught sight of one carving he had seen before. He had seen it in a joint publication from two Egyptian archeologists. A Professor Hawkins and a Professor Moto were their names if he recalled correctly. The publication was about an Egyptian game played by children in the present. Duel Monsters, that's what they called it.

More research was needed to prove whether these stone carvings did indeed have roots in Egyptian times. Perhaps he would have to call one of the two Professors down to have a look. That could wait until later; he didn't want to share his glory just yet with anyone. Moving through the chamber he noted the careful detail of each carving. The whole chamber must have taken years to make, do to the amount of detail in each monster carving.

"Salvador…"

The researcher looked up raising his lantern higher to cast light on the voice. When he was rewarded with an empty room for his efforts; his vision turned to the doorway that lead outside. No one there either… Shaking his head he dismissed the sound as a trick of his mind. Turning his attention back to the stone runes, he began to study the ancient carving once more.

"Salvador…"

This time he couldn't be hearing things. Someone was calling his name, he couldn't deny it. Raising his lantern above his head the runes seemed stagnant. Nothing was there but the rays of the light that cast upon a corridor that lead out of the room. Instantly forcing the notion that someone was calling him out of his head; the brave explorer moved deeper into the runes.

The darkness seemed to call out to him as he moved down the corridors. The tunnel seemed to move deeper and deeper into the runes with no real junctions to turn off in to. After following the tunnel for a good while, an end came into view. Throwing caution to the wind Salvador ventured deep into the belly of the temple.

As he stepped into the room he couldn't help but gasp. Every surface his lantern touched with his light was either gold or precious metal and stone. It appeared to be a throne room of some kind, for statues of people bowing lined a marvelous gold and marble floor. Stepping deeper into the room, artifacts of pure gold glittered, before the rays of the lantern caught upon a jewel encrusted chair. This was the find of the century!

"Salvador…"

Salvador jumped with surprise once again casting his light around the throne room looking for a source of the voice. "Who's there?!" The brave explorer yelled into the darkness. His Spanish accent dripped off every syllable he spoke.

A feminine giggling echoed through out the chamber. "My dear Salvador, are you that naive?"

Salvador felt a cold chill run down his back, as his subconscious loudly proclaimed that he should run and get out of here. Ignoring such a notion from his subconscious, the explorer took a deep breath and lowered his lamp. "Why don't you come out here? Who ever you are..."

"Alright, I suppose I could. Just for you my dear Salvador " The voice replied.

A bright golden light filled the chamber, causing Salvador to shield his eyes. The light dimmed moments later as candles flickered on around the chamber to draw back the shadows. The sound of metal shrieking with use was heard. Salvador's eyes adjusted quickly as he turned his attention to the throne. Salvador felt his heart rate quicken as he now stared at the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes upon.

Clothed in silken robes and heavy gold jewelry, she looked stunning sitting atop the golden throne. A coy smile played across her lips as she raised one slender finger to call Salvador closer to her. The explorer found it hard to resist such a beautiful woman, as his feet moved on their own accord closer to the massive throne.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Isabella. For many years I have been looking for a king Salvador, I think you might be just the one I am looking for…. Granted you have to prove yourself if you want to be my king" Her seductive smile seemed to widen at the notion of Salvador having to prove himself.

Salvador felt his internal temperature rise as he nodded. A king? Salvador instantly knew that he deserved such a title. He was after all the one that discovered this temple; so he should get all the glory of finding it shouldn't he? The logical side of him warned him that about strangeness of finding beautiful maidens in lost temples that want you to be their king. This side was ignored as his hormones smothered all doubts of danger. "What must I do to earn your favor Queen Isabella?" He asked as he bowed low to show his respect.

The Queen rose from her golden chair, descending upon Salvador in a seductive manor. "Salvador… My dear Salvador… I don't require much at all. I'm in need of the blood of the current descendant of the King of Games"

Salvador froze for a minute looking up at the Queen questionably. "Blood of the King of Games?"

The Queen seemed to revel in his questioning gaze. "Yes, I'm unable to leave this temple unless the seal that holds me here is removed. Only the family blood of the man that sealed me here can make me free once again, my dear Salvador."

Salvador's cautious side started to overwhelm his hormones. "Why were you sealed here my fair Queen?" the apprehension under toned his accent.

At this the Queen's beautiful features changed into a harsh scowl. "I was to be wed to the King, but I was betrayed by him for another woman. I was heart broken and enraged… I asked for the kingdom back that he stole from me. He didn't want to give it back so he sealed me in this temple so my pleas for my kingdom would be unheard. My soul has been sealed here since that day, unable to get out of the limbo that that bastard put me in"

"Betrayed? A fair maiden betrayed? As an honorable conquistador it is my sworn duty to aid a maiden such as you. Please allow me to be your tool" Salvador spoke smoothly his fears about the Queen alleviated.

"Wonderful" The Queen smirked.

* * *

_Three days before the events of Yu-gi-oh GX_

"You know, I think you make a better Egyptian then you ever did as a Japanese man" Marik called out as he moved through the crowd.

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe, I just feel so at home here. If only my friends and grandpa lived here it would be paradise."

Marik nodded they made there way through the small town. Around the sounds of livestock and merchants echoed around them. This was a small town on the edge of the Nile; even so, it was a popular tourist location for those seeking the enchantment of the Egyptian culture. This was also currently home base for Yugi and the Ishtar siblings, because of its resources and location. Only a few miles from one of the greatest of the Pharaoh's tomes, the location seemed ideal.

It had been four years of living there that got Yugi to love the land of Egypt. Everything about it fascinated him and kept him on the edge of his seat to learn what was next. With Ishizu's Marik's and Odion's help the world just didn't look up to him as a one time Duel Monster champion but as the foremost expert on the Pharaoh Atemu and the dynasty in which he lived. Many journals and articles had been published by Yugi about Atemu and he had even done a lecture at an Egyptian university about the Pharaoh.

The noise of the marketplace became a distant roar as they traveled to the more upper class part of town. This area was built up for the tourist to stay in luxury; most of the town's jobs came from this part of town serving the tourists that wanted the whole Egyptian experience. If you asked Yugi, it wasn't a full experience unless you spent time in the poorer parts of town. Only then, would you see Egypt culture at it's greatest. Even if the poor people were poor they still had the greatest hearts and knew stories that still stayed with Yugi years later.

As the two men entered walked up the small drive of the house they where sharing Yugi noticed the strange jeep parked in the drive. He alerted Marik to this by tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to the foreign vehicle. Marik studied it for a moment before he turned back to Yugi and shrugged. Clearly he wasn't expecting them to have a guest tonight either. Odion was due home soon. He was currently in the capital city working with a museum there but that wasn't his jeep. It wasn't an uncommon thing, some times a family or two would have dinner with them so they could get a more in-depth prospective of ancient Egyptian culture. Most of the time they would just walk to the small house from one of the many near by hotels; it would seem that this time someone was going out of there way to visit them if they had a jeep.

Stepping through the door, Marik called through the house. "Ishizu?!"

Yugi could hear a small conversation whisper through the walls of the house, there had to be at least 2 other people here besides Ishizu. The walls muffled the voices too much to know what they where saying or who they where. Yugi shifted before he started to head for the kitchen, some of the groceries they had bought needed to be refrigerated right away so Yugi wasted no time making sure nothing became spoiled. Marik watched him go before heading towards the voices.

Sticking the meat in the refrigerator, Yugi turned to the veggies before Marik appeared in the door way. "They are here for you, I'll finish up here"

Yugi nodded "Who are they?"

Marik motioned towards the living room. "You're better off just going and seeing for yourself."

Yugi raised an eyebrow before he left Marik to take care of the groceries. Stepping out into the hall he was flanked by Egyptian artwork and artifacts. The house was decorated carefully with Egyptian theme, giving guest of the house a lot to take in and a lot to talk about. Navigating through the house he arrived in the den and almost didn't believe who he saw. There two figure heads of Industrial Illusions sat having a nice chat with Ishizu.

"Pegasus?! Duke?! What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked as he walked into the den.

Pegasus looked up a large smile appearing on the CEO's face. "Ah Yugi-boy, come sit! We came all this way just to see you!"

Duke chuckled. "As soon as I heard Pegasus was coming to see you. I knew I had to tag along; it's good to see you Yugi."

Yugi took a seat across the small coffee table from Pegasus, a questioning look playing across his face. This was unexpected and quiet frankly Yugi didn't know what to do. It's not every day that some one just randomly out of the blue paid him a visit, not to mention two of the figure heads of Industrial Illusions. In the back of Yugi mind he had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with Duel Monsters.

"I'll excuse myself now," Ishizu was up on her feet as she offered Yugi a small nod; it was the nod that everything would be alright. Ishizu was an expert at reading people and she had read Yugi's nervousness and offered her support. For this Yugi was grateful for. Excusing herself from the room Ishizu left Yugi alone with Duke and Pegasus.

"Ishizu told me you still carry it every where you go" Pegasus tone became a lot more serious as he spoke.

Yugi instantly knew what he meant and reached down and unbuckled his belt. He tossed the belt on the table in front of him. The duelist's belt had lost its shine from years of use and most wondered how it still functioned as a proper belt. A look of glee passed over Pegasus's feature as he reached out for the black belt. Suddenly a black blur jumped onto Pegasus's lap then onto the coffee table. A startled gasp was issued from the CEO before he blinked. Upon the belt now sat a beautiful black cat, its golden eyes seeming to stare intensely at Pegasus. Around the cat's neck was a golden collar with Egyptian text scribed into it.

"Bast!" Yugi yelled. "I'm sorry she's a weird cat" Yugi reached over and picked up the cat setting it down on his lap.

Duke raised a brow. "I never thought of you as a cat person Yugi"

Yugi gave a light chuckle. "Duke, people don't choose cats as pets. Cats choose people as owners."

Pegasus tore his gaze away from the cat and back at Yugi. "She seems like a very interesting cat. Ooo.. She's given me inspiration for a duel monster. I think I'll call it Cat of Golden Enchantment."

Yugi looked down at the feline in his lap. She was still staring intensely at Pegasus and Yugi could feel the tension radiate off the black cat. This was some of the same tension he felt from the cat just as she would corner a mouse and got ready to strike. Yugi shook his head pushing the information to the back of his mind and looked at his two guests.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon is safe. I haven't let it out of my sight. I doubt you came all this way just to check on that, so what is the true propose of this visit Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"What I can't say hello to an old friend Yugi-boy? No..? Well if you really wish to know I'm here to ask you if you'd be willing to come with me to the Duel Academy. I know you really don't play Duel Monsters anymore Yugi-boy but I'm sure you'd love an excuse to see your friends. It will only be for 2 nights then I'll have you ship straight back here." Pegasus's grin threatened to split his face in two if it got any wider.

Yugi shifted in his seat. "I just can't leave Pegasus. There has been a lot of grave robbing recently and Ishizu, Marik and I are helping the authorities identify the stolen artifacts and catch the criminals" with this statement Yugi begun to absent mindedly stoke Bast.

"But Yugi when was the last time you've seen any of the gang? It's only for two days, I'm sure nothing that big will happen in that short amount of time!" Duke tried to reason.

Yugi sighed. "I just dunno…"

Pegasus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small foil pack. "Here Yugi-boy, just for old time's sake. I picked that pack off the line just for you" He set it down on the table just with in Yugi's reach.

Reaching forward Yugi took the small pack of cards. "Pegasus, I really don't play Duel Monsters any more. Giving me these cards is kind of useless"

Pegasus shrugged before he pointed at Yugi. "Who broke the little kid in you Yugi-boy? Just open them and regale the time when you did play" Pegasus's voice seemed to grow louder with each passing word.

Bast reached out one paw and placed it on the foil package in Yugi's hand before craning her head around and staring at him with her golden eyes. Her eyes didn't glare but seem to be offering him some silent encouragement. Yugi stared back at the feline and sighed. Ishizu had once said that the cat seemed to be more human then feline and some times Yugi just couldn't disagree.

Tearing the slick packaging; Yugi did feel like a kid again. He hadn't opened a pack of duel monsters cards in a little over then 8 years and the feeling of excitement he use to get every time he opened a pack all came rushing back to the young archeologist. The smell of fresh cards assaulted his nose as he fanned out the new pieces of his collection. He hadn't seen any of these cards before, but that only made since considering that he hadn't played in so long. Winged Kuriboh seemed to be the rare card in the pack but another card caught his eye.

"The Heart Of The Cards?" Yugi looked up at Pegasus.

Pegasus nodded as his smile softened. "I made that card with you in mind little Yugi. After all believing in the heart of the cards is your testament to winning is it not? It will be a very powerful addition to my card game, and only 10 of these cards are being made due to how powerful the card is. Oh it's so wonderfully powerful too"

Yugi read the cards effect. "You may search your deck for any card you require and place this card at the top of your deck after you shuffle your deck" The ability to put any card you want as your next card and the fact that the card was an trap card made it indeed a powerful card.

"People who actually believe in the heart of the card would have no use of this card, you know that Pegasus" Yugi eyes leveled off against the Duel Monsters creator.

Pegasus nodded. "Of course I know that Yugi-boy but it will serve as a reminder to all who hold this card to believe in the heart of the cards. Question is do you still believe?" Pegasus leaned forward as he asked his question and stared at Yugi with his good eye.

Yugi brow lowered in thought, this question should have been a no brainer. But had he lost his heart of the cards? Is that why he refused to play Duel Monster again? Was his heart gone because Yami wasn't here? He gritted his teeth and set the new cards on the table in front of him. Closing his eyes he pushed all these thoughts to the back of his mind and into box he kept under lock and key.

"Pegasus… I just don't know any more. People call me a champion but I never really claimed that title on my own. I feel like I'm living in Yami's shadow every time I have duel" Yugi replied truthfully.

Duke looked at Pegasus then back at Yugi. "Well Yugi the only way that you can break out of that spirit's shadow is to fight as you're self. Hiding from the problem isn't going to help you at all. Yugi just come home for 2 days. Every one misses you"

Yugi considered this before he looked at Pegasus. "What is the real reason you want me to come to the Duel Academy?"

Pegasus grinned. "Because Yugi-boy you're a figure head! Also Joey and Kaiba will be there! Don't you wanna see them? Hummm?"

Yugi shook his head and turned to Duke, he didn't seem to be getting a solid answer from Pegasus. Duke shook his head brushing a tuff of his bangs out of his eyes. He looked at Pegasus then shook his head again.

"I don't think he is buying it Pegasus, just tell him the real reason" Duke spoke directly to his business partner.

Pegasus sighed. "You really know how to take all the fun out of things Dukey-boy. Well Yugi my boy it's simple, they have done all the research they can on the God cards for the school but would like a private showing of the cards so they can teach about them a bit better. I knew you gave Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba-boy and The Winged Dragon of Ra to Joey. They both agreed to present their cards if you where going to present yours."

Yugi shook his head. "So basically you need me to come so all three cards can be in one place. That sounds pretty risky Pegasus"

Pegasus smirked. "KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions will be providing full security for the cards. There will be nothing to worry about Yugi-boy"

Yugi sighed again and stared at his belt that still lay on the table. The God cards where dangerous. Every one in the room knew that and with out Yami, Yugi didn't know if he could use the cards at all now. Suddenly Bast stirred on his lap and jumped to the table. Yugi watched the cat's movement as it sat down on the table facing him before it put her paw over the black box where his duel monster cards sat. Her eyes intensified into a stare as if she was telling him to go.

"Well look at that even the kitty wants you to go Yugi-boy so what do ya say?" Pegasus got up from his chair and was at Yugi's side the next moment. "Come on please Yugi-boy? You don't want to upset the kitty!" Pegasus guilted.

Yugi reached over and picked up his belt along with the cards he received from Pegasus. The young archeologist then slipping the loose cards in along with the cards he had just received into the belt. Pegasus had that look of a pouting child begging his parents for a toy. Yugi didn't really want to do this but he had the feeling Pegasus wouldn't leave in less he said yes.

"Fine…" Yugi said at last causing as a cheer to erupt from both Pegasus and Duke. "But.." both men's cheering stopped causing them to turned to Yugi. "Only if it's okay with Marik and Ishizu"

Bast jumped off the table and in a flash disappeared from the room. Yugi watched the cat go before he stood up and secured the dueling belt on to his person. Knowing Marik and Ishizu neither of them would have a problem with him leave for a few days. Both tomb keepers had both grown to be as close to him as his friend back home.

"Marik…? Ishizu…?" Yugi called through the house.

"In the kitchen Yugi," Ishizu's voice was heard coming from the kitchen.

Following the sound Yugi headed for the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Marik and Ishizu sitting at the table. Stepping into the kitchen the smells of the roast in the oven caught his attention for a second. Ishizu and Marik both where great cooks in Egyptian food and over the years had slowly been giving their secrets to Yugi. Pulling up a seat at the table Yugi sat down with his two friends.

"It's okay if you go Yugi. We can deal with everything around here for a while" Ishizu didn't even give Yugi a chance to ask for himself. Ishizu even with out the Millennium Necklace always seemed to know everything before it happened.

"Yeah Yugi, we'll be fine here. Don't worry about us" Marik added with a small smile.

"Thank you guys, keep me in touch if anything happens" Yugi called over his shoulder as he headed back to the den.

"Don't worry Yugi, we will" Yugi heard Marik reply.

Yugi headed back into the den where his two guests waited for him to return. "Alright when do we leave?"

Pegasus turned to Duke that child-like look playing in his eyes. "Oh can I tell him… Can I tell him?" Pegasus looked like he was about to burst.

Duke only rolled his eyes at his business associate. "Go ahead…"

"Fabulous, we leave as soon as you are packed Yugi-boy!" Pegasus grinned. "So hurry up now"

Yugi should have expected something like this from Pegasus. "Okay, I'll go pack. It shouldn't take long" Yugi turned headed out of the den and upstairs.

The house the three lived in was in the upscale part of the neighborhood but that didn't make it a condo. It was quite small, like his Grandpa's house just above the shop. Sure there were enough rooms for the four of them and a spare bedroom but each room was quiet small and there wasn't a master bedroom in the house. The den was the largest room in the house being twice the size of the any of the bedrooms. Yugi wasn't one to complain though, the money he and the Ishtar siblings got carting tourist the Egyptian runes around paid the bills well and it was a very comfortable lifestyle. All other money that was made was sunk into their research and their trips across Egypt. The group also spent a lot of time at the tomb of the Pharaoh may times spending weeks at a time in that location before returning back to home base. Because of there constant trips all around Egypt, Yugi already had a pack ready to go. The life style of an archeologist often meant you went to where discoveries where found and had little warned when and where you would have to go.

"RROAWW!" Bast's loud call pieced Yugi's ear drums as the cat sat in her travel carrier.

Bast had gone to many ancient runes with the Yugi since she had just appeared in his life some time 4 years ago. She always seemed to demand to be where ever Yugi was having outsmarted even Yugi as she stowed away in his pack several times. Some time Yugi was at his wits end with the feline, other times he was glad for her constant company. Due to this stowing away Bast had become a regular around Egyptian runes, and the unofficial mascot of the tome of the Pharaohs.

"No your not coming with this time Bast, Marik and Ishizu are going to be here to keep you company. I'll be back the day after tomorrow" Yugi reasoned to the cat.

Sure, Yugi had been told that cats couldn't understand a thing any human said. Who ever had said that didn't have Bast in mind when they had. The glare the King of Games received as soon as he spoke washed all doubt away. Bast rose from the carrier; her ears tightly folded against her head and darted out of the room, as if she was sulking because she didn't get to go.

"Crazy cat…" Was all Yugi could say in correspondence to his cat's behavior.

Throwing his pack over his shoulder he headed downstairs and into the den. "Alright let's go"

"Alright Yugi-boy, then lets get this show on the road" Pegasus got to his feet as he spoke.

Duke nodded. "I'll drive this time Pegasus. We don't need to give Yugi the heart attack you gave me driving here"

Pegasus frowned. "Oh come on Dukey-boy where's your sense of fun and adventure?! Plus, you drive like an old maid!"

Duke shook his head and begun to push Yugi out of the house. "Trust me Yugi, we don't want Pegasus to drive."

Duke pushed Yugi all the way to the front door as Pegasus whined behind them. Apparently the President of Industrial Illusion really enjoyed driving but had a horrible lead foot. As they reached the door Yugi shouted out his good byes to Marik and Ishizu before being dragged outside by Duke. Pegasus followed them pouting.

"Hey Yugi what's up with your cat?" Duke asked.

"Huh?" was Yugi confused answer before he turned his attention to the Jeep.

There in the driver seat sat his black cat, both paws on the steering wheel. She seemed more then eager to get going, as her tail lashed back and forth with pleasure. How she had gotten out of the house and how she had ended up in the jeep baffled the archeologist. With Bast things like this happened regularly and the shock and confusion quickly left Yugi's face, replaced by an annoyed look.

"I told you she was a weird cat… Bast get down from there now. I already told you, you can't come with me" Yugi reprimanded as he walked over to the Jeep.

Bast sank down into to the seat, her ears folded tightly against her head. A small meow escaped her before she jump down from the seat and hid under it. Yugi sighed and pulled open the Jeep door. Bast was insistent of always being with the King of Games but this was going a little overboard.

"Bast out!" Yugi voice was stern like a parent talking to a disobedient child.

Another meow came from under the seat. She wasn't going to move in less she was dragged out. Yugi turned back to the two other men and shook his head. Why was the cat so insistent now? Reaching under the seat the archeologist extracted his feline. He kind of felt bad having to do this, but he just could bring the cat on such short notice to Japan. Traveling through Egypt with her was one thing; bring her to another country was another.

Bast didn't seem happy at all as Yugi put her in the house. Shutting the cat into the house Yugi returned to the jeep. Duke had started the jeep by now and a still pouting Pegasus sat behind him. Throwing his pack into the back of the jeep Yugi took shotgun and buckled. Duke spun around in his seat and started to back the jeep out onto the street.

"Here what's going to happen Yugi. This town is hours from the nearest airport so Kaiba has a chopper waiting for us just on the edge of this town. The chopper will take us to private airport and we'll take one of Kaiba's jets to Japan from there." Duke explained.

Yugi looked at Duke a concerned expression on his face. "This seems like a lot just to get me to Japan…"

Pegasus laughed from the back seat. "Yugi-boy you forget little Mokuba considers you a good friend and Kaiba-boy you are a good acquaintance of his; which is as close to a friend as Kaiba-boy gets. KaibaCorp is sparing no expense to get you back to Japan. Kaiba would have come with but he had some final details to work out for the exhibition. Lil' Mokuba going to be meet us at the chopper. Isn't that nice?"

"Really?! I haven't see Mokuba in years" Yugi replied excitedly.

Duke nodded as he turned the jeep onto the main street of the town. "Mokuba would have come with us but he wanted to do a dialogistic quick on the chopper. Something was funny with it he said. Nothing serious but he still wanted to check it over"

Yugi nodded as he leaned back in his seat. "Oh okay"

Pegasus leaned forward. "So, Yugi-boy tell me all about your work. I read your article on Atemu. It was simply fabulous; who knew Atemu had relations with so many countries around Egypt. I would really like to know your opinion on the fact that the shadow games seemed to have spread out of Egypt and into these countries."

Yugi looked back at Pegasus, a bit surprised that the Duel Monsters tycoon would know anything of his work. "I think it's a strong possibly. We have found evidence that the shadows games continued through Egypt for many years after Atemu. These shadow games where much watered down version of the one that happened during Atemu's time. I'm not exactly sure how this watered down version worked, Priest Seto seemed to have sealed most of the power of the shadow games before he died. It wouldn't surprise me if some one carried these shadows games to other countries. Have you heard they found some interesting runes in South America that shows that the Aztecs may have even played those watered down Shadow Games? Professor Hawkins headed down there just yesterday and I have plans to join him this coming winter."

"Absolutely fascinating! I might have to travel to these runes so I can add another expansion to my duel monsters game. What do you think Dukey-boy sound like a plan?" Pegasus seemed overjoyed.

Duke paused as if considering. "Sure why not maybe we can bring Leon with us, he might be interested in coming. It may also give me some inspiration for some new dungeon dice monsters."

Pegasus grinned. "Ooh. Then it's a date! I'll discuss it with Lil' Leo when we get back from the Duel Academy"

"Look there's the chopper, and there's Mobuka!" Duke yelled as they reached the outside of the town.

Yugi turned his attention ahead of him noticing the slick desert camouflage helicopter. It was the kind of helicopter used for desert rescue or desert warfare. During his time in Egypt Yugi had rode in one twice, both times to get to Egyptian tombs far in the desert. He had also seen them used many times to bring supplies to camps far in the desert. The choppers were faster then caravanning across the desert but far more expensive.

Just outside of the helicopter stood a tall shaggy haired man talking to one of tour guides of the area. He knew this particular tour guide very well, he was Yugi's employer when Yugi, Marik, Odion or Ishizu bought tourist out into the desert for more in-depth few of the tombs around the area. As Yugi looked at the taller man it took a few moments to fully realize who it was. Mobuka had grown to be as tall and lengthy as his older brother with the addition of a goatee, he clearly wasn't the teenager Yugi had seen him last as. He was an adult. Duke pulled up the jeep distracting the two men from their conversation.

"Look who we got Mobuka!" Duke grinned as he turned off the car engine.

"Yugi!" Came the older Mobuka's deep reply.

Mobuka ran up as Yugi stepped out of the jeep. "Geez Mobuka I remember you being a lot shorter"

Mobuka raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the Yugi. "I remember you being a lot taller Yugi."

Both men chuckled for a moment, before Mobuka put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for coming Yugi. Every one has missed you a lot… It means a lot to me and my brother that you can come back even if it's for a little while for the exhibition."

"Thanks for getting me home Mobuka" Yugi replied.

Mobuka shrugged. "It's something I wanted to do so don't worry about it. We should get going if we're gonna make it in time"

Duke stepped onto the chopper. "Mobuka has a point, everything ready to go?"

Yugi went to the back of the jeep and pulled out his pack. Slipping it onto his back, a noise caught his attention. A flash of black moved and he was only able to catch it out of the corner of his eye. His curiosity peaked Yugi moved towards where he had thought he saw the black thing dash to, a couple of barrels next to a house just on the outskirts of the town.

"Yugi come on!" Mobuka called as he climbed into the chopper.

Yugi looked back at the chopper then towards the barrels again. Nothing moved, so the King of Games racked it up to his mind playing tricks with him. Sighing he turned and headed for the helicopter, waving good bye to the tour guide as he boarded the chopper. Pegasus slid the door close and the chopper took off into the clear desert sky.

The guide got into the jeep and disappeared into the town as a black cat stepped out from the barrels. Its golden eyes staring as the chopper disappeared into the sky. As it stepped out its golden collar reflected the sun's rays back onto the desert before it. Tensing its muscles the cat ran forward into the harsh landscape of the desert.

"My Pharaoh, you don't understand. I must go with you…" A female voice echoed to the wind. An in an instant a small sandstorm flare up around the cat, obscuring it from view. As the stormed faded away the cat was gone…

* * *

* * *

Alright I hope no one minded my villain, because of her and her sex appeal I bumped the rating up to T. They really never had a female "big bad" really in the show so I thought I'd use one for my fic. Plus, females villains can be a lot more devious then males. I have a idea how the story is going to run now. Question to my readers, does every one want Yami back? I have an idea of how I want to use him it's just not the way ever one else does in their fics.  



	3. Back Home

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, granted 4kids only own a part of yugioh but no one likes them...

* * *

_Two days before the events of Yu-gi-oh GX_

"We are now over Japan and we'll arrive at KaibaCorps private airport in a few minutes. Everyone fasten your seatbelts and remain seated." Mokuba voice came over the intercom system.

"About time," came the groggy reply of Duke Devlin who still seemed half asleep.

It had been a long trip even with the speed of jet. Yugi had been pulled into this adventure nearly 10 hours ago. Once aboard the jet, they were ushered to their seats and then were served a gourmet meal, given a comfy spot to sleep, then were served a 3 course breakfast in the morning. The jet was by far the most luxurious thing he had ever flown in. It was made with the comfort of the passengers in mind.

Outside the jet were huge words sporting KaibaCorps as well as a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon painted across the outside of the jet. Inside the jet had two layers, an upstairs with a lounge area with a small café, a duel/capsule monster area, a large business room and a small kitchen. Downstairs had luxurious passenger chairs in the front and private rooms in the back.

Mokuba had explained that sometimes his brother and he would live for weeks out of this jet. They'd hopped across the world rubbing elbows with people and sealing business deals. That's why the jet was so big and had so much onboard, because during those times they would spend more time in the sky than on the ground.

Yugi glanced out the window taking in the sight of his native homeland. A nostalgic feeling washed over him as he stared down at the landscape. Reaching over he buckled himself into his seat and opting to stare out the window as the ground came closer and closer to the jet. The landing was smooth, so smooth that Yugi wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for him watching them come to a stop.

"We're here every one!" Mokuba voice called through the intercom system.

Yugi hurried to unbuckle himself before he stood up and grabbed his pack from under his seat. Duke was also getting to his feet by this time; he yawned and scratched the back of his head before heading for the exit. Pegasus also rose to his feet, his noise in one of his comic books. Sliding in between the two, Yugi headed for exit. As they neared the exit Mokuba appeared from the door to the cockpit and opened up the door that led to the ground.

The sun was bright and clear as they stepped off the jet and onto Japan soil. A light breeze wafted through the area making the temperature neither too hot nor too cold. All and all it was a great day. It would seem that they didn't arrive unnoticed. Kaiba stood just a few feet from the jet, his steady scowl framing his face. To Yugi it appeared as if he hadn't changed a bit, he was still the aloof multibillionaire he had always been. Next to Kaiba stood a girl Yugi had only seen in American movies. Her name was Tisk Majeer; if Yugi remember correctly, she was one of the best actresses for her age.

"Mo Mo!" The actress exclaimed as she ran up to Mokuba and threw her arms around him.

Mokuba didn't seem to mind the attention at all, whisking the girl into his arms and kissing her. Yugi raised a brow before he focused on the second person standing next to Kaiba. It was hard to not smile at upon seeing his old friend. There beside Kaiba stood Joey, also with a smile on his face. He must have just come from work since he wore his police officer uniform. Yugi walked towards his best friend with Duke at his side.

"See Joey I told you I'd bring him back" Duke said as he stopped in front Joey.

"Well then man I owe ya one. Hey Yug, long time no see" Joey waved his hand towards his two friends.

"Yep sure has been" Was Yugi's cheerful reply.

"This is all fine and dandy, but there is a reason why I went through all the trouble of bringing Yugi here. I take it you have Slifer the Sky Dragon Yugi?" Kaiba's voice was as cold as Yugi remembered it.

"Yes Kaiba, I have it on me" Yugi addressed his old rival with a curt nod.

Kaiba took out his briefcase and opened it. Inside there was a 10-keypad and a handprint scanner. "I need you to make up a password and acquire your handprint. This will be part of the security for tomorrow's exhibition." Kaiba was very forward with the way he spoke.

Kaiba held out the brief case for Yugi as a small cover popped up around the 10-keypad. Yugi stared at it for a moment before he reached out his hand and dialed a set of numbers. A simple date that he always would remember, the date he completed the millennium puzzle. An electronic voice asked him to repeat the set of numbers he just enter, so he did. Placing his hand upon the scanner a blue light shot over his hand before it faded away and the electronic voice told him that he was now verified.

"Very well then, I'll see you both tomorrow at 9. Wheeler, make sure that he is there. I know at least an ape can accomplish this task so I'd hope you can accomplish it too." With that said Kaiba turned and walked off. His coat tail flared behind him as he strolled away.

"Ape?! I'll show ya ape, rich boy" Joey sneered shaking his fist at Kaiba's retreating figure. Turning back to Yugi, Joey took a deep breath and seemed to force a smile. "Good old Kaiba hasn't changed at all. He's a real saint I tell ya…" Joey commented before turning to Duke. "Duke I can take Yug from here, I'm sure ya have ta get back to the Black Crown."

"Alright dude, I'll see you later Yugi" Duke waved before he walked over to Pegasus and led him away. Pegasus was so wrapped up in his book that Yugi wonder if he even realized that he was being dragged away.

"Follow me Yug, hope ya don't mind ridin' in my squad car" Joey motioned with his hand for Yugi to follow him.

Yugi shook his head. "Not at all Joey"

Yugi studied his best friend carefully, something was different with him. He seemed more mature and spoke with a calm voice instead of the flamboyant one Yugi remembered. For a second this worried Yugi, that his friend had changed so much that he didn't even know him any more. The worry was banished from Yugi's head the next second as he remembered Joey and him had a stronger bond then that for something like that to break it. Thinking about this brought another question to his head; if Joey had changed had everyone else too?

"Well here it is, Yugi I'd like ya ta meet my partner Time Wizard." Joey opened the back doors to his squad car; allowing a large black German Shepard to step out. The dog was clearly a police dog, for the look in its eye was tame but spoke for a wild ferocity that could be unleashed with a few simple words. The dog wore a thick leather collar that had a police badge as well as a keychain figurine of a time wizard clipped on.

"Time Wizard?" Yugi looked at the large dog wondering how it got its name.

Joey nodded. "Yep! Because just like that card you gave me, Wiz here has got me out of some pretty tight spots"

"Now I understand. So Joey did you just get off of work" Yugi asked.

"Nope I'm on-duty! Our good friend Kaiba didn't want ya going places by yerself with Slifer. Face it Yug, if some one was ta attack ya for Slifer, there be little much ya could do about it. So as long as yer here, I'll be actin' as your bodyguard! Chief gave me the order. Pretty cool eh Yug?" Joey explained as he opened the passenger door for Yugi.

"That's great" Yugi replied as he got into the passenger seat of the squad car.

The inside of the car looked very high-tech. Yugi had never really been inside of a police car before so he really had no other experiences to base on. He was a good kid growing up and never ran into trouble with the law to be dragged home. He had other troubles to worry about when he was young… Like saving the world and being taking over by an ancient Pharaoh. Now that he thought about it, he never really had a normal childhood after he solved the puzzle. Joey got into the driver seat and started up the squad car.

"So where do ya wanna head Yug? Only Duke and I knew about yer return but I sure most of the gang would drop what they are doing to see ya. I know that for a fact" Joey stated as he started up the squad car.

"I don't want to get them in trouble by just showing up. How is everyone? Still stay in touch with everyone by e-mail like I do you, but it's not the same as being here around them" Yugi turned to Joey as they rolled out of the private airport.

"Alright I guess, I dunno how much ya know so I'll just start from the top." Joey shrug as his eyes kept focused on the road ahead of him. "Serenity works for the hospital as a nurse, she finished up her RN and is now working with children helping them the way nurses helped her when she was in the hospital so long ago. Duke still works at his game shop and it's become the home of dungeon dice monsters, Pegasus and him do a lot of stuff ta promote the game so he travels a lot. Tristan got elected and works for city making sure everything runs smoothly around this joint. Bakura went back to Britain last year to go be with his grandma who was dyin'. He came back about a month ago and works at the British embassy in Tokyo. Tea owns a dance studio close ta yer Gramps' shop. With you not around yer Gramps depends on Tea at times, he will not openly admit it but yer Gramps is becoming a bit disillusioned in his old age. He wonders where you are and thinks you've gone out for pickles a few years ago. We told him a number of times that yer in Egypt but he refuses to believe. Granted the old man has memorized all yer duels and cards"

Yugi stared down at his feet he had known his Grandpa's health was not the best but this news was far worse then he imagined. His grandpa's condition might be worse then when he left. "Well I should pay Grandpa a visit… How is the shop doing Joey?"

Joey nodded. "Alright we'll head over there now. Gramps' shop is doin' great! Duelists from all over the world visit the shop to just be in the place you grew up and listen ta yer Gramps' stories of ya. He and Tea hired some part time help ta help run the store. Rebecca Hawkins has been comin' down here the last 3 years during her summer breaks from school and helping out yer Gramps"

At this Yugi smiled. "So I've heard. Rebecca visits me every few months with her Grandpa down in Egypt. She said she likes helping out my grandpa, plus my Grandpa pays her well for the work she does. She is going to be starting her 7th year of college this year and wants to join me researching the Valley of the Kings and tomb-keepers tomb. She could never decide what she wanted to be when she grew up I think she's on the right track now. A rocket scientist just didn't seem to fit her"

Joey glanced at Yugi before his eyes returned to the road. "So what about you Yug? How's life?"

Yugi fixed his eyes on the scenery that moved across his window. "It's as good as it gets. Money perfect right now, the others and I have enough funding that allows us to travel to any site we want to on a whim. I'm the foremost expert on Atemu and respected by a lot of my colleagues"

Joey shook his head. "So basically that piece is still missing and yer beginnin' ta wonder if ya wasted all this time on somethin' that seems impossible to get back"

Yugi turned and looked at Joey, the shock appearing deep in his eyes before his eyes softened and his gaze fell to the floor. Was he that easy to read? Or was it because Joey was Yugi's closest friend… "Yeah… Don't get me wrong, I love my life in Egypt but I wonder if it's where I'm supposed to be."

Joey nodded knowingly. "Make no mistake Yug, everyone misses ya around here. By the way what are you doing in four months from now? Any big plans?"

Yugi blinked and looked at his best friend curiously. "No… I don't think I have anything planned. Why?"

A smile spread across Joey face. "Well Yug, yer goin' need ta be comin' down here and be my best man"

"Best man?" It took a few minutes for Yugi to understand what Joey was getting at; but as soon as he did the King of Games' eyes widened. "You're getting married?!"

The smile remained on Joey face as he nodded. "Sure am! Mai finally agreed to be my wife. I gotta be the luckiest man in the world Yug I swear"

"Mai?! Geez It seems like I have missed a lot; if I have missed something this big!" Yugi shock still played across his face.

Joey chuckled. "Maybe I should rewind a bit. Ya remember finals that happened right before you left?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep sure do!"

"Well me and Mai had a little bet for the finals. If she won I'd give her my time wizard card. If I won she'd have to go out on a date with me. I believe ya know the outcome of the duel. Things between me and her just grew I guess" Joey explained.

"That's great Joey, of course I'll be here! I wouldn't miss that for the world!" Yugi said excitedly.

Joey grinned. "Thanks pal. It means a lot to me. Well here we are Yug. I'm sure yer Gramps will be thrilled ta see ya"

Joey parked the squad car on the curb outside of his Grandpa's shop. The shop looked for the most part just as how Yugi remembered it a few things had been repainted it appeared but still the basic structure looked the same. Stepping out of the car Yugi took a moment to let the nostalgia wash over him. Joey came around the car and opened the back seat letting the large dog out.

"Are ya comin' Yug?" Joey asked as he pulled open the green door of the game shop.

The bell just above the door jingled as Yugi nodded and headed in after his friend and the dog. The inside of the shop had changed a lot Yugi noticed. Glass cases lined the shop with various duel monsters cards on display just beyond the cases. From what once was an all game shop had turned into a duel monsters excusive shop. Duel Monsters foil packs and books about how to play Duel Monsters lined the countertop and shelves.

"Your… Your… YUGI!" A voice called from behind the counter of his Grandfather's shop.

"Huh?" Yugi's words seemed to fall from his mouth as he stared at the teenage boy behind the counter of the shop.

"Hey Squeaks where's Gramps?" Joey inquired casually.

"Oh he's in back having lunch with Miss Tea. Seriously is that Yugi Mr. Joey?" The teen asked.

"The one and only Squeaks. Yugi this is Calvin, he works for yer Grandpa mindin' the shop for him" Joey told his shorter friend.

"Pleasure to meet you Calvin" Yugi voiced timidly.

"It's an honor Mr. Yugi! A real honor" Calvin replied bowing slightly.

"Well I'm on order ta bring Yugi here ta go see his Gramps so don't mind us Squeaks. Yug wait here a second… This is supposta be a surprise visit why not surprise'em good? Heel, Time Wizard." Joey moved towards the back of the shop unhindered his large police dog following at his side.

Yugi watched his friend go as he moved around the shop looking at all the cards in his grandfather's cases. Joey moved to the back of the shop, the closer he got to the kitchen the louder a conversation grew. As he stepped into the kitchen he took a deep breath taking in the smells of Tea's cooking.

"What's cookin' toots?" Joey asked as he walked in.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey you could get in some serious trouble with Mai for calling me that" Subconsciously Tea begun to stoke Time Wizard as the dog moved to sit down next to her chair.

"Oh hello Joey!" Solomon greeted.

Joey grinned pulling out a chair and sitting backwards on it. Folding his arms he placed them on the back of the chair and leaned against it. "Maah, it all in good fun Tea. Who killed the little kid in you? Hey Gramps"

"We just sat down for lunch would you like some Joey?" Solomon asked as he motioned to the rice balls and the curry in front of them.

"I'm fine, we had donuts galore at work this mornin'" Joey politely declined.

"Are you on duty Joey?" Tea asked that suspicious look in her eye.

"Ya got me! Yeah I am, guard duty… The person I was guarding wanted ta see yer shop Gramps so I had no choice but to bring him. Ah, what I do for my city" Joey replied half heartedly.

Tea rolled her eyes again. "I see… So who are you guarding?"

Suddenly Joey grinned widened as he shrugged. "I dunno, some spiky haired guy from Egypt. He is some hotshot archeologist down there that studies some Pharaoh named Atemu. I think his name starts with Y it's like Yugo or something…"

Joey watched things click inside of Tea's head before she stood and slammed her hands on the table. "Yugi?!?" Time Wizard jumped back from her moving to Joey's side.

"Yeah that's his name" Joey snapped his fingers as if he was remembering, before he pat Time Wizard on the head.

"Yugi? He's here?" Solomon also got to his feet.

Tea fixed her gaze on Joey. "Are you serious?" Her tone was one that dripped with venom and the forecoming of wrath if one dared to answer the question in a wrong way.

Joey nodded pulling up his arms in a defensive matter. "He's out in the shop, go out there if ya don't believe me"

That was all the motivation Tea needed before she disappeared from the kitchen. Joey chuckled, he had gotten Tea good. Yugi grandpa also started towards the shop but at a much slower pace then Tea had done. Getting up himself he motioned for his canine to follow him and headed out to the shop to view the reunion.

"No I really don't play Duel Monsters any more" Yugi replied.

"A champion like you doesn't play anymore. Why Mr. Yugi?" A very chatty Calvin asked.

Yugi shrugged. "It's a long story Calvin… A long story…"

"Yugi… That idiot was right you are here!" Yugi looked up to see Tea standing at the back door of the game shop.

A smile spread across Yugi face at the sight of Tea. She looked more beautiful then he remembered. He could feel his old feeling for her renewed in his heart, but just like previously he pushed them back not wanting to destroy the deep friendship the two of them shared. She was something he could never hope to win because her heart belonged to Atemu not him.

"Hello Tea" Yugi greeted.

In an instant Yugi found himself in Tea's arms as she buried her head in his shoulder. It took a second for the sudden shock of her closeness to wear off before he returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her. It was a good feeling to know he was missed so much.

"You really are here… This isn't some strange dream. Oh Yugi I've missed you so much" Tea whispered the words barely reaching the young man's ears.

"I've missed you too Tea" Yugi whispered back.

It was all too soon that Tea pulled away from the hug. Her eyes shimmered, as tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. Yugi gaze suddenly held worry for his female friend as she looked at him with those teary eyes. Reaching up he wiped away her tear with his index finger and smiled at her.

"There's no need to cry Tea" the archeologist reassured.

"Goofy. These aren't tears of sorrow. They are tears of joys…" Tea smiled through the tears. "Gosh Yugi you should really warn us that you are coming to visit"

Yugi shifted on his feet. "Well about that… I didn't know I was coming until Pegasus and Duke Devlin show up on my door step."

Tea didn't try to mask the confusion that appeared on her face. "Pegasus and Duke?"

Yugi nodded meekly. "They needed me to come down here so I can present my God Card at the duel academy tomorrow"

"The duel academy? That's like a half hour drive from here. How long are you going to be here Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed. "Only today and tomorrow but tomorrow I'll be spending the day at the duel academy then Mokuba is giving me a ride back to Egypt"

"What? You gotta be joking can't you spend a little longer here?" Tea whined sounded very upset by this.

"Afraid not… I have a lot of things happening in Egypt at the moment. Grave robbers are damaging a lot of artifacts in our area. They need as many qualified archeologists as they can get to identify the stolen artifacts and return them to there proper places. Also we think we may have found the tomb of Osiris. Osiris is he Egyptian god of the underworld and of vegetation" Yugi stopped himself before he continued talking. Tea wasn't one of the tourists that visited him wanting to know about ancient Egypt; she was his friend and most-likely didn't care about Egypt at all.

"Oh…" The disappointment in Tea voice was clear.

Yugi found his gaze traveling to the ground. He knew this was a bad idea, he would have been better off not visiting and just giving his card to Pegasus. Then he would have to see the disappointment in his friends' eyes or feel the extreme loss of leaving them again. Was he really a bad person to disappear to the other side of the globe to chase a spirit that was already happy in the afterlife? A terrible feeling begun to eat at Yugi's soul as he sat there thinking about what he was doing to his friends.

"Yugi it really is you" The sound of Yugi's grandpa's voice was a welcome distraction from his current way of thinking.

"Grandpa!" Yugi walked around the counter and gave the man that raised him a gentle hug. "How are you doing Grandpa?"

"I'm doing fine Yugi. You don't have to worry about an old man like me" Came the boisterous reply of Yugi's grandpa.

"I'm glad, I worry about you at times. You're getting pretty old grandpa" Yugi spoke as if he was addressing a child.

"Me getting old? Baah. I'm as spry as ever my boy! Granted the old knee's aren't what they use to be" Solomon insisted.

"If you're only going to be here for the rest of today what are you're plans Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi turned and looked at his female friend as Joey walked into the room. Yugi glanced at his friend wondering if he had a better idea of the answer to that question. Joey merely shrugged in response to look meaning he didn't have a clue either what the game plan was. Yugi turned back to Tea and offered a weak smile.

"I really don't have one to be honest. I was planning on seeing every one at least once, but with such late notice I doubt I'll see every one" Was Yugi honest response.

Tea smiled. "Well then I have a dance class at 2 o'clock that I'm teaching. I really can't get out of it. I should be able to get out of the rest of my classes for tonight so Yugi why don't you come over here at around 3 and we can go out."

Yugi wasn't about to decline spending any time with Tea. "Sure that leaves me a few hours to see as many people as possible"

Tea nodded. "Then it's a date…" She paused after she said that her cheeks tinting slightly red.

Yugi blinked in shock at the way she worded her phase, his own cheeks becoming slightly redder. "Ummm.. Yeah so it is!" Yugi almost stumbled over his own words.

Tea gave a weak laugh before she turned her attention to Joey who looked on the verge of bursting out laughing. Tea look instantly switched to a death glare. The look Joey got from Tea shut up him out quite quickly. It was a look that spoke volumes to Joey, it basically meant that he better have Yugi here by 3 or he and Mai would never have children of their own creation. Joey cringed under the look, wondering who was scarier his future wife or his best female friend. He was unable to come to a conclusion but he knew one thing. He'd have Yugi here by at least 2:55…

* * *

geez nothing really important happened this chapter... but I still think it's a good chapter. Sorry about the lack of update... I injured my hand really bad and had to get surgery. Basically I didn't write a word of this story in 3 weeks because I really couldn't. During this time i was able to rewatch a good chunk of the episodes again and was able to read the manga all the way up to the middle of duelist kingdom. Thanks to every one who reviewed last chapter. Once I was able to type i reread all my reviews and it gave me inspiration to continue writing.

Zya


	4. Unexpected guest

Another chapter... Again I don't own Yu-gi-oh; now that I think about I'm kind of glad I don't. I couldn't make it as great as it is if I did.

* * *

"Hola Professor Hawkins, thank you for coming all this way" Professor Quates bowed respectfully to the older man.

Professor Hawkins returned his gesture with a respectful nod of the head. "Think nothing of it Salvador. My colleagues and I have been unraveling the history of Duel Monsters for some time. I'm honored that you called me to help with your newest finding"

Salvador chuckled. "Think nothing of it señor Hawkins, I have a bit of a mystery on my hands and I was hoping you could help me with it"

The professor wiggled his mustache, "A mystery is it? Well then I'll do all I can to assist."

Salvador grinned. "Si señor, I knew I called the right man," Salvador motioned to the expensive tent. "Lets get you unpacked and into the ruins then"

"Ah; eagerness, a trait surprisingly rare in most archeologist now days. It shouldn't take me too long to unpack." Professor Hawkins smirked before he head for the tent to unload his bags.

The good professor had been called down here due to his knowledge of the ancient game of Duel Monsters. Only a week ago did he receive an e-mail about what Professor Quates had uncovered. After sharing this information with his younger colleague Professor Motou, he made the necessary preparations to travel down to the Aztec ruins. The University of Mexico was thrilled to have someone as well known in the field of archeology as Professor Hawkins. It was a win, win situation for both sides.

Once the finer details of unpacking were finished; Professor Hawkins met up with Salvador just outside of the ruins. Neither man wasted anytime idling before the grandeur of the Aztec temple but delved into the very heart of the temple. Both men were curious about what the other had to bring to the table on the information they presented. As the lantern's light danced across the inside of the ruins, the professor gave a surprised gasp.

"I say Professor Quates, I have never seen so many monsters in such a small area. This is truly remarkable. My partner Professor Motou would be interested in this find as well. I might have to bring him down here with us." Professor Hawkins gasped.

Salvador smiled. "By all means, the more the merrier. I take it that you might know what these monsters represent?"

Professor Hawkins reached out and touched one of the monster plates that covered the walls. "In ancient Egypt the monster were used as protectors. In Atlantis the monsters were used for war. More research is needed to figure out the exact reason for these monsters to be here in Aztec society. If I had to guess knowing my limited knowledge of the Aztec culture; I'd make an educated guess to say they were used as the same way the people of Atlantis used them. For war…"

Salvador nodded. "I'd say your guess is not too far off. My question is, how did they use these monsters? Could someone like us harness the powers of monsters? And if we could, this could be a very dangerous place. I've heard many stories of monsters being unleashed before, and I don't wish for it to happen here"

Professor Hawkins looked to his associate. "Great power is needed to make the monsters come alive. I doubt it would be an easy task to awaken any of these monsters. My partner is a bit more knowledgeable in this area. I'll give him a call a little later and explain my findings here. I know he might be able to shed more light on this project."

"Si! Follow me, there is much more to these ruins that baffles me more than this room" Salvador swung his lantern so its light washed over to the exit of the room.

Professor Hawkins dusted off his hands before following Salvador out of the room. The hallways seemed to press on forever until the two archeologists reached the core of the temple. Temporary flood lights bathed the main area in an artificial glow. At this point Salvador turned off his lantern setting it down by the door way.

"This place is a maze so we are started running lights in here since this seems to be the main room. Hopefully my team will have lights throughout the temple." Salvador explained.

Professor Hawkins nodded his head in acknowledgement to the statement as he moved deeper into the room. The artwork on the walls caught his attention instantly; they seemed to depict a story. There seemed to be 3 main characters, a woman, a spiky haired man and a black cat. After studying the walls he turned back to Salvador.

"What do you think these markings mean?" Professor Hawkins asked the younger man.

Salvador walked over to where his colleague was standing and motioned to the wall. "It's a story amigo. A story of a Queen" Salvador motioned to the drawing nearest to the door. "I've only been able to decipher the Queen's name. Isabella, the cat's name is in a strange text and doesn't seem to be Aztec at all, neither is the name of the spiky haired man" Salvador then motioned to the strange text.

Professor Hawkins instantly recognized the text. It was a language he had known for years and it startled him that he would find such text here. It didn't seem at all possible. Stepping up closer only confirmed that this text was indeed Egyptian.

"I know what they say. The man's name is the King of Games the Cat's name is Sphinx. It's written in ancient Egyptian text." Professor Hawkins was bamboozled as to why the names would be written like that.

"King of Games..? Ummm… Well the story is how this 'king of games' tricked the queen and took over her country, then locked her in this temple. The cat seemed to be the source of the King of Games' power. Granted I'm iffy about what that power truly is." Salvador reported.

"More research seems to be needed. Well Professor Quates you most definitely have my assistance." Professor Hawkins said

Salvador nodded before he moved across the room. "What I really want to know is who this King of Games really is. There is a much better picture of him against this wall, as well as a picture of his allies."

Mr. Hawkins moved across the room to stand at the side of his fellow archeologist. What he saw shocked him for the second time that day. "My word… That looks like Yugi"

"Yugi?! Who is this Yugi person?" Salvador quickly asked, his eyes narrowing.

Professor Hawkins just stared at the wall. "My partner in research"

Salvador raised his eyebrow. "This Yugi, is he good at games?"

Professor Hawkins turned to Salvador; rubbing his grey mustache. "I suppose… He was Duel Monsters Champion. Also I have never bested him at cribbage"

"That's him… The King always has a strong connection to the monsters"

Professor Hawkins jumped at the sudden female voice. All around the room candles lit of their own accord. A great fear began to churn in the professor's stomach as the smoke from the candle began to condense in the very middle of the room. The vague outline of a beautiful woman took shape before smoke solidified into a living breathing human. The professor took a step back his back hitting the wall of the temple. Salvador instantly knelt before the figure.

"My Queen if this Yugi truly is the King you seek allow me to vanquish him for you my lady" Salvador bowed low.

The Queen turned to the elder archeologist. "You have done well to give me this information Arthur, let me reward you." She took a seductive step towards the older man.

The cold stone against Professor Hawkins' back only reminded him of the danger he seemed to be in. The Queen advanced towards him in a seductive way until she was nothing more than a hair's width from him. An insecure gulp slid down Professor Hawkins' throat as his body heat rose several degrees. Her eyes locked into his as she reached forward and ran her slender finger tips down his cheek.

"Arthur; my dear Arthur… Don't be so afraid to give into your desires and make me yours…" Her words a whisper as they purred forth from her lips.

Salvador turned away rising to his feet. She needed to seduce men to be her servants, she had explained this earlier to him; but that didn't mean it didn't bother Salvador. Queen Isabella was his treasure and his alone. She only played other men so they would serve her and Salvador. Dusting off his pants he turned and headed for the exit. He wanted to do some research on this Yugi person so he would be fully able to formulate a plan to bring him down.

So that soon the Queen would be revived and the world would be his…

* * *

"So Yug, who do ya wanna see now?" Joey inquired as he pulled the squad car out from the curb of the game shop.

"Tristan, Serenity and Bakura would all be nice to see, are any of them available?" Yugi's eyes remained fixed on the game shop until Joey drove out of view.

"Bakura's all the way in Tokyo, so I dunno if ya'll be able ta see him. I don't know where Tristan could be, but I know someone who might know my sister. We'd be killin' two birds with one stone so let's get over ta the hospital" Joey shifted his blinker on as he changed lanes. "There is someone there who's been dreamin' ta meet ya once. Hope ya don't mind hospital visits Yug."

Yugi turned to his best friend curiously. "Dreaming to meet me? I really don't want to disappoint them Joey. After all I don't play Duel Monsters anymore"

Joey smiled. "Yug, ya still wear you're duelist belt. That right there proves ta me that you can't give up Duel Monsters completely. The kid knows ya really don't play anymore but he doesn't care; he just wants ta meet ya"

Yugi sighed but nodded. "Alright Joey, I'll meet this kid… Hey Joey that reminds me, do you play anymore. I haven't seen your name in any of the tournaments in 2 years"

Joey chuckled. "Ya got me Yug. I've taken a small break from the game; I completely rebuilt my deck with yer gramps' help. After the wedding I plan on entering tournaments. I thought I'd give some other people a chance ta be at the top for awhile. So far Mai has taken the title quiet a few times since I took a break. Though if anyone dares challenge me I'll cream'em with the duel disk and deck I keep in the trunk."

Yugi's curiosity peaked again. "Rebuilt your deck, why did you do that?"

Joey shrugged as he stared at the road ahead of him. "I dunno, I wanted ta start over again and see if I can still be a duelist. Geez that was a lame explanation, umm is there a way I can put this so ya'll understand?" Joey paused as he thought. "I want ta know if it was me or my deck that makes me a champion. I know the deck is important part of winnin' just like believin' in the heart of the cards. So I want ta know if by makin' another deck would the heart of the cards still be with me or if that heart was in my original deck"

Yugi thought about what Joey had said for a minute before he figured out an answer. "As long as you believe in the heart they will be with you no matter what"

Joey turned and looked at his best friend his eyes held a very serious tone to their gaze. "So then Yug, do you not believe in the heart anymore?"

Yugi was caught off guard by the question and stunned into silence. Joey turned back to the road and the rest of the car ride continued in a painful silence. Yugi wanted to respond but his tongue refused to yield an answer to Joey's question. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat; Yugi let his mind fall deeply into thought.

The first thing Yugi had ever been taught about Duel Monsters was to believe in the heart of cards. That belief would get farther than any single strong monster in your deck. The day he was handed his grandfather's deck and defeated Kaiba he understood his place in the world of Duel Monsters. After that he was an expert duelist, not just some kid off the street that liked Duel Monsters. Were all of his victories because of Yami, or was there more to it than that? Sure he had won more than a few duel in his day by himself; he had even bested Yami at the game. So was he the champion or was Yami? Shaking his head he tried to stuff the thoughts into the back of his mind with limited success. Did he still believe in the heart of the cards? Or was there something else holding him back? If that was so, what was holding him back? Yami…? His lack of interest in the game of Duel Monsters?

Yugi leaned against the door of the car as his mind a buzzed with questions he didn't want or know how to answer. Shaking his head, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the car stop outside the hospital. It took Joey turning off the car and getting out before Yugi realized that they were at the hospital. Getting out of car himself, Yugi looked up at the hospital before he felt Joey at his side,

"Here Yug… I know you don't play anymore but I want you to have these cards. Yer gramps was going to give them ta ya ta build another deck. He gave them to me instead to help with my new deck, these are the cards I didn't use or thought they needed ta belong ta you Yug" Joey held out a small deck of cards.

Yugi reached out and took the cards instantly he felt a force surge though his body as he took the cards from Joey, it was almost as if the heart of the cards was crying out to him. Yugi shook the feeling out of his head before fanning the cards out in front of him. Yugi quickly noticed that the cards in his hands where not just a random cards, this was a deck. A very good deck from what he could see.

"Joey I can't take these" Yugi tried to hand the deck back to Joey.

"No Yug those cards belong with you and only you" Joey turned and let Time Wizard out of the back of the cruiser.

Yugi sighed and placed the cards into his jacket. Why did every one want so badly for him to play duel monsters again? It was a mystery that he couldn't begin to figure out. Glancing up at the towering hospital, he looked down to notice that he was being left behind by Joey and Time Wizard. Not wanting to be left behind he raced forward and fell into step with the other duelist.

He had never been in this hospital before, and Yugi could only guess it was built during the time he had spent in Egypt because he could not remember it in this area. The clean and new look of the building also gave into this assumption. As they walked through the sliding glass doors leaving the sounds of the city behind them, they were besieged with the subtle sounds of a hospital waiting room. Cries of distressed people and the moans of the worried ones instantly filled Yugi's ears along with the anxious shuffling of those waiting for answers and the chatter of hospital staff. Yugi stayed close to Joey as they made their way up to a front desk.

"Hello Officer Wheeler. Are you here to see Artie or your sister Serenity?" the portly woman behind the desk asked Joey.

"Both I guess. I brought some one with me ta see both of them. They both able ta have visitor?" Joey asked as he leaned against the desk.

The portly woman turned to her computer then to a stack of papers. "Serenity is with a patient right now, but Artie is fine to visit right now. He really would enjoy it; he had a rough day yesterday"

Joey nodded. "Well then page Serenity ta meet me in Art's room when she is done"

The woman smiled her reply "Not a problem officer"

Joey motioned with his arms to have Yugi follow him. "Come on Yug, there's some one I want ya ta meet. Follow me"

Yugi curiously followed his friend down the busy halls of the hospital. Amidst the chaos around him, Joey didn't seem to mind the sounds that gave the hospital its life. Even Time Wizard didn't even turn an ear to the sounds of a doctor shouting to a nurse as some one went into code blue. This hospital seemed to be in a state of constant chaos and Yugi didn't know why any one in their right mind would work at a place like this. The cold calm of studying artifacts worked well for the once duel monsters champion.

Turning a corner the chaos of the hospital seemed to be just a memory. After walking out of the ER this new section was like stepping onto another planet. Far more of a tranquil place then the ER, far more colorful too. The main halls of the hospital were painted in a flawless white. These walls that surrounded him now were brightly colored and had painted characters on them. Following Joey deeper into the brightly colored halls, Yugi assessed that this part of the hospital was for the children.

After passing several rooms with children in them, Joey stopped at one towards the end of the hall they were in. Yugi quickly noticed the duel monsters cards taped to the door and the name beside the door. "Artie Solem" it read in rich black font.

"Here we are" Joey motioned to the door before he knocked. "Hey Art ya there?"

"Joe?! Is that you?!" A very excited voiced sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sure thing Kid, it's me" Joey walked in motioning Yugi to follow him as he disappeared just beyond the door.

Yugi followed quietly behind Joey; walking into the room. The room was painted like most of the children's ward. Bright colors greeted him as he entered the room along with colorful duel monster posters and pictures. The whole room seemed to be decorated in a duel monsters theme. Cards were scattered across most tabletops and counter space, various figurine of duel monster were stationed half-hazardly on top of cards, and upon a nightstand a duel disk with a deck already in the card slot.

Standing at the door, Yugi watched Joey greeted a small frail boy in the hospital bed. Upon seeing Joey the boy's eyes lit up with excitement as he reached over and picked up his duel disk; pulling it onto the bed with him. Time Wizard also seemed to know the boy as he rose onto his hind legs and rested his forepaws on the boy's bed. Subconsciously the frail boy reached out and scratched the large police dog behind the ear.

"I hope ya don't mind, but I brought a friend of mine I know ya have been inchin' ta meet." Joey smirked as he spoke the boy.

A curious look flashed across the boy's face before he turned to the door. Instantly his eyes lit up brighter than before as a gasp escaped his mouth. Yugi blinked not sure how to react but taking a few steps into the room anyways. Yugi's friendly nature won over his uncertainty; as a smile slowly began to crack at the corners of his lips. A lot of people knew who he was and being famous took awhile to get use to, but he has grown accustomed to it over the years. If the kid's room reflected any part of his interests then he more than likely knew exactly who Yugi was.

"Hello" Yugi greeted in a friendly tone.

"You're… You're…. You're…" The boy seemed to have trouble speaking as if his tongue had been tied.

Yugi nodded understanding what the boy was trying to get across before his tongue seized up. "Yes I'm Yugi Motou"

The boy's eyes traveled back to the very amused Police officer. "You're right Joey he is shorter in real life…. Ooop… I'm sorry Mr. Yugi"

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, he had come to the understanding that he was short and very well would be for the rest of his life. Such comments didn't faze him anymore. He was happy for the little height he did grow much later in his life.

"It's okay. You know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are" Yugi waved his hand as he dismissed the comment about his small stature.

Joey jumped up. "Oh right." He coughed "Ahem. Yugi I'd like ya ta meet my friend Artie. Artie ya already know who Yug is."

"Of course I know who the King of Games is! He is the man that is undefeatable, the holder of the Egyptian god cards; and the master of the Dark Magician. Yugi, there isn't a duelist in the world who doesn't want to be you." the way the boy spoke, his words couldn't have left his mouth any faster unless he wished to defy logic.

Yugi shrugged. "I know a few people that wouldn't want to be me. Seto Kaiba for one"

Artie shrugged. "Seto Kaiba has an ego though. Seriously, does he have that kind of ego when he isn't dueling?"

Joey chuckled. "Art, seriously… When Kaiba smiles; a puppy dies because it's just that wrong. Tristan thinks it as a sign of the apocalypse if Kaiba were ta ever become humble"

Yugi shook his head at Joey's wild idea of Kaiba smiling. "Well I don't think Kaiba will ever change, but I don't mind him as much as I used to. He just has his own way of doing things" The truth was Kaiba considered Yugi a good friend; Kaiba was just one that would never show it.

"Own stuck up way of doin' things…" Joey mumbled.

Yugi didn't respond opting to change the subject instead. "So Artie, I take it you play Duel Monsters?"

Artie's face lit up as he nodded. "Sure do!" Reaching over, the boy took the duel disk off his night stand and removed the duel deck that was slotted in the machine. "My deck is a beast deck. I think a lot of people have over looked beasts a lot in duel monsters. They seem to be used more than any other type for sacrificing. So I built a deck where the beast's rule! I tried the Duel academy's entrance exam and I made it into Obelisk Blue." A frown appeared on the young duelist face. "But I can't go because of my medical condition…" His eyes trailed off finding their way to a window as a deep sigh escaped his chest.

Joey faltered slightly before he clearly forced the smile back onto his face. "Next year kid! That'll be yer year! This ol' cancer can't be slowin' ya down fer much longer eh? Then ya'll be joinin' the champion Joey Wheeler in tournaments and tryin' for a shot at the title"

Arthur turned back and offered Joey a weak smile. "Yeah…" His eyes then turned back to Yugi. "Joey told me you don't compete anymore because you lost a piece of yourself… Is that true?"

Joey shifted in his seat before giving Yugi an apologetic look. Yugi caught the look as his mind reeled to find a suitable answer for the kid's question. It was true, he had given up duel monsters because the Pharaoh wasn't around, and there was no denying the truth. Looking up at Artie Yugi straightened his posture and gave a firm nod of his head.

"Yeah it's true…"

Arthur nodded. "What happened? Joey never really told me"

Yugi glance at Joey who just shrugged. "It never really was my story ta tell Yug" Was all Joey could say.

Yugi accepted this fact before turning back to the boy in the hospital bed. "I lost some one very dear to me Artie. They were my source of my confidence and courage. When they left, my world just wasn't the same." Yugi wistfully replied.

Artie stared at Yugi for a long moment. "But the world is the same… Would you still be dueling if they were here?"

Yugi thought deeply about the question; his eyes drifting to the window as the bright afternoon sun filtered in through it. For the first time Yugi noticed the way that everything glowed when the sun hit them. The light reminded him of how the Millennium Puzzle used to glow when Yami took him over. The glow was always warm and friendly and let Yugi know that he was never alone.

"Yug?"

Yugi blinked as he realized he must have been daydreaming, after a few more blinks, he finally remembered Artie's questioned and turned to the boy in the hospital bed. "Yes more than likely." The once King of Games offered the boy a weak smile. "But I doubt it would ever be me dueling."

Artie tilted his head slightly then looked at Joey. "What?"

Joey shook his head. "Artie do ya remember that story I told you about Yugi's necklace…?"

Artie's eyes widened. "You mean that was true?"

"Joey Wheeler, you're not fillin' Artie's head with stories of dueling again are you?"

Yugi turned to the door of the room to see Serenity standing there, her job reflected her clothing for she wore a full nurse's outfit. She didn't appear to have changed much. She still seemed to have that strong look in her eye that the Wheeler family was known for. Even if Joey and Serenity didn't look much alike, it was that will and determined look in their eyes that made Yugi believe that they were brother and sister.

"Nyeeh… What ya talkin' about sis? What's so wrong about tellin' my good buddy Artie here about my glory days?" Joey boasted.

Serenity sighed and shook her head. "You boys…" Serenity finally noticed the spiky haired man that sat next to Artie. "Yugi?!"

A warm smile appeared on Yugi's face as he nodded. "Good afternoon Serenity"

Serenity blinked as if not sure entirely of what she was seeing, after a few good blinks, a warm smile appeared on her face as she nodded. "So that's what Duke was getting in Egypt. It's a welcome surprise to have you back here in Japan Yugi"

Joey raised his brow. "So Devin told ya he was goin' ta Egypt? That sneaky bastard it was supposed ta be a secret"

Serenity shook her head. "Now don't go blamin' Duke for telling me things. You know as well as I do how he and Tristan have loose tongues around me. Come to think of it, he really didn't tell me much other than that he was heading to Egypt." Serenity's gazed turned to the Artie and became soft. "How are you feeling right now Artie? Is there anything I can get for you?" Serenity's tone turned to one a mother might use to sooth a sick child.

"Yeah loose tongues… they are quiet loose with ya" Yugi could sense the protectiveness in Joey's voice.

Artie seemed amused by Serenity and Joey's banter, his smile seemed to widen ever so slightly. Leaning forward, he set his duel disk back on his bed stand. "I'm feeling great Nurse Wheeler."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you're feeling better today. I'm on order to make sure you get some rest. Sorry Artie but Joey and Yugi have to leave so you can rest" Serenity spoke in a gentle motherly tone.

"I feel fine, I don't need any rest!" Artie retorted with a small pout.

"Hey Artie I gotta get Yugi around ta see a few people we should be leavin' anyways. Don't worry I'll be back soon. Yugi's only here for a day so he's got a lot of stuff ta do" Joey reported.

Artie sighed but nodded "Alright, It was a nice meeting you Yugi!" A smile appeared on the boy's face as he addressed the card game master.

Yugi could only smile back in full spirit. "It was nice to meet you as well Artie"

Serenity then escorted both duelists out of the room shutting the door as the three of them stepped out into the hallway. Serenity turned around and grabbed what appeared to be Arthur's chart and flipped through it. After fully examining the chart she signed it, then turned her attention to both men, a smile appearing on her face showing her truly gentle nature.

"So you two, is there something I can do for you?" Serenity asked.

Joey nodded. "I believe there is…"

* * *

The clattering sound of finger's pounding keys was the only noise that could be heard coming from Seto Kaiba's office. The billionaire appeared to be hard at work to any that happened to walk past his grand office door. Their assumption would be correct for Kaiba as shrewd of a business man as he was; he was no stranger to hard work and late nights. After all he wouldn't be in his current position without hard work and a desire to get on top. This day was no different.

With the exhibition just a few hours away he decided to run some final test on the security system to make sure that it was flawless. After all, his company had high standards to live by, everything had to be prefect if the KaibaCorp logo was going to be on it. Standards like these were important if Kaiba wanted to stay one step ahead of his competition. Like Chess, one always had to think a few moves ahead because any one event could turn the tables on the players and end in a checkmate.

Leaning back in his Italian leather chair, he rotated his wrist to work out the stiffness that had set in from typing too long without a break. Everything was prefect, the system flawless. He only hoped that the people he hired as security weren't idiots. He had done background checks on all of them and as far as he could tell they were all reliable, but he had been disappointed in the past so he approached everything with a wary eye. Even if the security men happened to be below his standards, his security system would pick up the slack. It, after all now had Kaiba's approval to have the KaibaCorp logo… So it was perfect…

Noon. His body reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast earlier that morning. Mokuba wasn't home to have breakfast with this morning, so Kaiba just skipped breakfast. Wanting to get an early start on testing his security system before he had to meet his rival and brother at the airport, it took a higher priority than food. Now that he was done with his task, the lurches of his stomach didn't want to get ignored again. Giving into his stomach's demands, he rose from his seat intent on finding nourishment.

The soft creak of Kaiba's door made the billionaire look up. The door had opened a good foot, not enough for any person to get through. Nothing seemed to enter and this puzzled the great duelist, for the door was heavy and could never easily open on its own free will. Glancing about his office, nothing seemed to warrant the door suddenly opening. Someone must have pushed it open but didn't enter. Strange, but explainable; another fierce growl from his protesting stomach refocused him to remain on his current task.

Ignoring the disturbance, Kaiba left his office deciding to head to the sandwich shop just down the street. He had gone there for lunch before and the food pleased the taste buds enough to justify more visits to the small shop. Walking wasn't above Seto Kaiba, money seemed to make people fat and lazy; and Kaiba hated following stereotypes. He didn't want to walk the path forged by others; if he did he would die forgotten. So he constantly forged his own path because then he would be remembered.

Round trip plus time to buy sandwiches took him 25 minutes. He always ate in his office, not only could he work while he ate, but he'd avoid stares of the common people. Swiping his keycard, the door beeped and allowed him to enter. He never left his office unlocked unless he was inside working. Just a necessary precaution to ensure KaibaCorp's secrets stayed in KaibaCorp.

As soon as he stepped through the door, his eyes instantly locked upon his desk. A chill swept down his spine as he stepped over the thresh hold. What kind of sick joke was someone playing with his mind, he instantly wondered as his eyes narrowed upon the creature on his desk? Atop a stack of confidential papers sat a pure black cat, with eyes as golden as the strange gold collar around the animal's neck.

"Whoever did this will soon regret it…" Kaiba sneered as he turned to leave, the secretary would get animal control to deal with the feline.

"I doubt that…"

Kaiba froze his hand hovering over his brass door handle. In an instant the grand master duelist spun around and searched over his office. There was nothing there out of the ordinary beside the cat. Stepping further into his room he continued his search of the room looking for anything that would be used to produce sound that didn't belong.

"What kind of cheap trick is this?" Kaiba asked to no one in particular.

"I assure you this is no trick Priest."

There is was again that voice; it sounded female and had a slight accent that Kaiba just couldn't place. Where was it coming from? Nothing in his office seemed disturbed and the voice seemed to not be coming from any real direction in particular. It was almost as if he was hearing the voice inside his head.

"Who's there?" Kaiba put his business man edge into his voice making it not like a question but a demand.

"For one as smart as you Priest; you can be rather daft at times. You and me are the only ones in the room"

Kaiba sneered at the insult; nobody insulted Seto Kaiba and got away with it. Turning around he searched his office for the owner of the voice before his gaze sat back upon the cat. The cat flicked its tail and stood up strolling to the edge of his desk closest to him. A thought passed through Kaiba mind as he watched the feline.

"This is some kind of cheap trick!" Kaiba tried to justify.

The cat sat down curling its slender tail around its lean frame. "Cheap? Even by today standards a talking cat would have to be an expensive trick. Getting a cat to do anything requires a lot of effort. After all Cats are not owned by humans, cats let humans believe they are the superior species when in fact we are more intelligent"

Kaiba eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe a cat is talking to me? Who do you take me for? Now who are you and don't try to amuse me with your tricks"

The cat seemed to smirked as the tip of its tail twitched. "You don't remember me Priest? Funny you knew me quiet well long ago." The cat rose to all fours its stare intensifying as it looked at Kaiba. "You have for too long denied your past and who you truly are. Now I will force you to remember!"

The cat's rear muscles tensed as Kaiba took a step back unsure of what the cat could possibly do to him. Releasing the tension the cat sprung from the desk and flew at Kaiba. Kaiba moved swiftly to the side to avoid the cat but it was too late, the cat was already atop of him. Kaiba gasped as the cat didn't hit him but moved through him as if it was a ghost. Suddenly a loud ringing made Kaiba clench his head as he fell to his knees. Images flashed before his eyes from places he didn't remember ever seeing. Thoughts bubbled that were not his own as he suddenly had a longing to clutch a golden rod that once belonged to Marik.

"Don't fight your ancient past, you need it if you want to fight for your future" The voice was almost lost as waves of memories and feelings that didn't belong to him swarmed angrily in his head.

"Sphinx…" was the last thing Kaiba muttered before his world turned black.

* * *

I have subjected myself to Full Metal Alchemist... I realized one thing... The anime of FMA I down right hate. The manga I find I'm in love with. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand I got a voice in the back of my head telling me to write a FMA fic and then I got another voice telling me just to stick with Yu-gi-oh because FMA is nowhere near as good as Yu-gi-oh... It's such a good idea for a fic too... Oh well I still got a long way to go on this fic. I'm 3 chapters ahead of this chapter in writing. ((I take a really long time to edit and redesign chapters... Also I like to be ahead a few chapters so if I get a good idea I can redo a chapter if needed.)) I hope you found this chapter entertaining I rewrote it I think 3 times. I had plans to rewrite it again but decided to keep it as is at the last moment. I'm hoping this is a good thing... Anyways sorry if the editing is not as good as previous chapters, in my haste to post it I might have been ill-responsible in my diligent editing habits. I can't say for sure when the next chapter is going to come out hopefully before the end of this month but I can't make any promises being that my birthday is the 9th and I got a lot looming down on me as far as school goes. I'll try my best until then...

Zya! 


	5. Distant Memories

I don't own Yugioh if I did would I really be posting here? No I drug out the characters for my own amusement ((and their torture)) to entertain you with this story.

* * *

"Well here we are pal. Our good buddy Tristan should be here." Joey announced as they parked outside of the grand government building in the heart of Domino. 

To be honest Yugi had never been inside of the government building before except for a field trip back middle school. It was a place where you really needed a reason to step foot into. Guards monitor your every step, shadowing only a few steps behind you. There was a reason for such tight security for the laws that governed the nation of Japan were kept and enforced within this building. This building was a temple to those laws; sacred to all that strived to up hold government and law.

Walking up the cold concrete steps; the government building shadowed over Yugi with its grand design. Each step Yugi took toward the large glass framed doors, a heavy weight to watch his every step seemed to loom down upon him. Joey didn't seem affected by the grandeur that building just seemed to originate, for the young cop and his canine companion seemed to scale the many steps with ease. Once at the top Joey glanced back down to his shorter companion with a questioning, urging gaze. Yugi brushed his wariness aside and quickened himself so he was at his friend's side a mere moment later.

The building was just as majestic looking inside as it was outside. As one stepped inside the building, two lively looking brass dragons greeted you. Between them a reception desk chiseled out of fine stone faced the small entrance lobby. A portly lady sat just behind the desk looked up as the two men and the dog entered. She cast an eye to the dog before her gaze fell upon the officer controlling the animal. Clearly animals were not permitted in the building, but since Time Wizard was a highly trained police dog he got an allowance to enter.

"May I help you officer?" The woman asked as she adjusted her spectacles to see them better.

"Yeah, we're here ta see Representative Taylor" Joey announced.

The woman nodded and shuffled some of the papers behind desk. "Very well then, do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No" Joey curtly answered.

"Representative Taylor is a very busy man, if you don't have an appointment, then I'm afraid you can't see him" The woman retorted before returning to her task she was doing before the men walked into the building.

Joey glanced at Yugi then winked. That normally meant Joey had a plan of some sort. "Look lady, we may not have an appointment but we got urgent business with him. Do ya see that man standin' there?" Joey motioned to Yugi. "He is an important ambassador from Egypt that needs ta speak ta the Representative right away. Now I dunno who's runnin' the show 'round here, but I'm under orders ta bring this guy ta see the Representative. Now pick up yer phone and call Representative Taylor and tell'em Officer Wheeler has brought Ambassador Yugi Mutou here ta see him. Understand?"

The woman's face contorted at Joey's authority. Her eyes narrowed before she reached over and picked up her phone. "I don't take kindly to being addressed like that. You better hope that Representative Taylor wants to see you or I'll have both of you thrown out" She snorted before she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Why hello Representative Taylor, I know you are very busy but an Officer Wheeler has a bought an Ambassador from Egypt named Yugi Mutou here to see you… Should I send them up or have security throw them out?" Her voice became a lot sweeter as she spoke. After a slight pause, she nodded and set down the phone. "He has allowed you to see him, but don't take that kind of attitude with the Representative; Officer Wheeler, or you could find yourself in trouble." The lady hissed. "They are on their way now. Have a nice day Representative Taylor." Her voice turned sweet again as she spoke.

"Come on Ambassador, lets go" Joey motioned with his hand to follow.

Yugi gave the secretary a thankful nod before following after his blonde haired best friend. Joey walked as if he knew where he was going. A right turn here, a left turn there… The building was a maze of corridors. After a few minutes Yugi began to wonder if Joey knew where he was going, because he swore he passed that drinking fountain at least twice.

Even if they were lost Yugi didn't mind, the whole building was a testament to Japanese laws and culture. Beautiful paintings lined finely craved stone walls. Thick wooden doors were glorified with solid brass fixtures. Marble pillars, each one chiseled with either a dragon or a picture graced the halls every 10 or so feet. The floor even had metal medallions with the government building seal on every title of the floor. The building was one huge piece of art, and reminded him tombs he so loved much back in Egypt.

"Here we are Yug" Joey called over his shoulder as he opened one of the highly decorated doors and stepped in.

Yugi followed closed behind Joey, into a marvelously decorated office. Plush burgundy carpet crunched underfoot as stone and brass fixtures begged to be looked at and be studied overwhelmed the senses. Yugi refocused himself to turn his gaze to the tall man standing in the middle of the expansive office.

"Dude, it really is you two…." Tristan suddenly froze and straightened his posture. "I mean.. Welcome to my office Officer Wheeler, Ambassador Mutou. Come sit, it's good to see both of you" Tristan voice seemed more diplomatic than before as his face as he motioned his hand to the two leather chairs in front of a large oak desk.

"Thanks Tristan. I'm sorry about doin' this ta ya when yer at work, but Yug is only here for today" Joey explained as he reclined into one of the large chairs.

"Think nothing of it, can I get you gentlemen anything? Coffee, pop, water?" Tristan asked as he sat down in the comfy chair behind his large desk.

"Naah I'm good" Joey reached down and stroked the large dog that lay down at his feet.

"I'm fine. Wow Tristan I knew you were studying politics but Representative?" Yugi asked as he too sat down in the last empty chair in front of Tristan's desk.

Tristan gave a hearty chuckle. "It kind of surprised me too; most of my peers are like twice as old as me around here. I think I won the vote because I was so young. It's only my first year serving, but I'm going to try to not disappoint."

"It'll be great Tristan" Yugi encouraged.

Tristan leaned forward on his desk. "So Ambassador, what brings you to town?"

"Duel Monsters… I'm going to the duel academy tomorrow for an exhibition of the God Cards; I'm going to present my card there. Afterwards I'll be heading back to Egypt" Yugi explained.

"Aw man, so you're only really here for today?" Tristan was just as disappointed as everyone else that Yugi was only there for the day.

"I'm afraid so Tristan" Yugi solemnly replied.

"Geez, that sucks. Is there anyway you can stay any longer?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I really should be in Egypt right now. There is a lot happening there right now that requires my attention. Marik and Ishizu are taking care of everything for the moment but I know they both need my help"

Tristan nodded. "Well then, what are ya doing for the rest of the day man?"

"He's finally going on a real date with Tea" Joey smirked.

"Joey!" Yugi protested his face turning a nice cherry hue.

A grin started to grow along Tristan's face. "Who asked who?" His eyes were focused on Yugi but the question was directed at Joey.

"Tea of course" Joey replied off handedly.

"GUYS!" Yugi raised his voice, wanting his two friends to drop the current subject.

Tristan gave a thoughtful nod. "She was always the bolder one out of the two." Tristan leaned forward resting his chin on his the palm of his hand. "So what do you think will happen between the two of them? I mean if Yugi is only here for tonight he might be very busy tonight…"

Yugi began to feel a bit lightheaded at what Tristan was hinting at. "Would you two knock it off!" The archeologist's face was now beet red.

Joey folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "It very well could Tristan, then maybe our uptight friend would be so inclined as ta be stayin' a bit longer here in Japan if it meant spendin' lots of 'quality' time with Tea"

"You guys are the worst friends ever!" Yugi exclaimed as he glared at his two best friends.

Joey turned and faced his best friend. "Come on Yug we only want what's best for Tea and you. Ya can stop denyin' what we already know. Ya've love Tea since high school"

Yugi instantly averted his eyes to the plush burgundy carpet underfoot. His chest lunched, aching deep within his soul. Yugi didn't know how to respond to his friends. That statement was the truth, he couldn't deny that but the trouble was, Tea had never felt the same way about him. Tea's feelings were for the Pharaoh not him; he had seen it in her eyes after Atemu left, that brokenness of having someone you loved dearly striped away from you. Yugi held a place in Tea's heart, but it wasn't the place Atemu held.

"She never loved me… She loved the Pharaoh. She was heart broken after the Pharaoh left. She talked to me because she knew how losing the pharaoh's spirit had affected me. She missed him as much as I did. I wish…" Yugi paused; his hand balling into a fist as it hovered over the location the puzzle once dangled. "I wish it was me that left and not Atemu… Then Tea would be happy, and I wouldn't have to live in the shadow of the Pharaoh"

Yugi buried his face in his hands, trying to manage the overwhelming emotions that were now coursing through him. Sure he could put a smile on and pretend everything was alright… He had been doing that for the last 8 or so years, but in that moment Yugi felt his most helpless. Why did he feel this way? Why was he so helpless without the spirit of the puzzle? Why every time he looked in the mirror was he reminded of what he lost? Would he ever learn how to live without the Pharaoh? Why was he getting so emotional now?

Questions swarmed like angry bees in his mind, and he was helpless to stop the swarm. Suddenly a distant roar seemed to echo in his mind as electricity crackled. It felt as if a serpent was now wrapping itself around him in a strangely comforting squeeze. In an instant Yugi was no longer in the air conditioned office of Representative Taylor, but the dry air of the desert now assaulted his lungs and washed over his face.

Yugi instantly opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute he was struggling against his own emotions, now he stood in the desert with nothing more than a thin tunic and pants. Instantly he found the will of character to overcome the emotions that had paralyzed him moments ago. Something strange was going on, something strange that only ever happened when the Pharaoh was around. Atemu was gone, why was something like this happening now?

The dark cloud loomed angry overhead as the taste of moisture in the air assaulted Yugi's taste buds. It was going to rain soon; and rain hard. Without the blaze of the desert sun, it made the desert far easier to taken in. The roll of the dunes and wind that swept across it came in much clearer without the sun glaring into your vision. Scanning the area around him; Yugi saw nothing but the large sandy dunes and the impending storm in the sky.

New questions filled the archeologist mind, as he stood in the middle of the desert. He would've kept wondering his fate if not for out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. He looked up just in time to see a dark spiky haired figure disappear over one of the dunes. Treading the sand under foot, the duelist began running after the mysterious figure.

It took a while for Yugi to get over the dune and able to catch another glimpse at the figure. It didn't surprise him, now that he caught a proper look of the figure that it looked like Yami from behind. The thing that did surprise him was the fact he was now in the desert trailing the great pharaoh. Unable to come up with any other options, Yugi ran after the retreating figure.

"Pharaoh…! Pharaoh, is that really you?" Yugi called, but this was all in vain.

The figure just kept moving, undaunted by Yugi's call. As Yugi ran, the figure never seemed to get closer nor did it seem to become further away from Yugi's sights. As the hot desert wind began to burn Yugi's lungs; he slowed down trailing the figure with a brisk walk. Even with the slowed speed, Yugi seemed to remain the same distance from the figure.

"Atemu…! Wait up for us!" A voice called from a distant to Yugi's right.

"Yeah, like we'd let ya do this alone!" A second voiced called.

To Yugi both voices seemed eerily familiar, it wasn't until Yugi caught a glimpse of them did he know the owner of the two voices. Ahead of him the Pharaoh stopped, turning to his right as two more figures appeared over a nearby dune upon a tan colored horse. The figures were hard to see at first, but as the horse drew closer to the figure Yugi was following he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Atop the horse sat Egyptian versions of Tea and Joey.

Yugi came to a slow stop as he watched the horse dash across the desert towards the Pharaoh less than ten feet in front of him. The Pharaoh had stopped and now looked as if he was casting his gaze down to the desert floor. The horse came to a stop and both Egyptian versions of his friends dismounted.

"We aren't lettin' ya do this alone. I don't care what yer father sez we're yer friends and we're stickin' with ya" Even in Egyptian times Joey's voice still held his vibrant accent.

"What the knuckle head said… Atemu, we are here for you no matter what the cost. Please don't turn us away" the Egyptian Tea pleaded.

"Who ya callin' a knuckle head Teana?" The Egyptian Joey spat.

"You of course Jono" Egyptian Tea shot back.

The banter between the two reminded Yugi of the modern day versions. If it wasn't for their clothing and darker skin tone Yugi could have easily mistaken them for their modern day versions. Wishing he could only get closer, Yugi watched as the Pharaoh turned to both of them.

"What I am about to do is very dangerous. I don't want either of you getting hurt"

Yugi blinked as the voice, it didn't sound like the Pharaoh's voice at all. It rung close to home though, for Yugi recognized the voice right as he heard it. It wasn't Atemu normal low pitched voice that demanded attention; it was _his_ voice as kid. He couldn't believe it and was forced to stand there reeling at this new information and what it meant.

"Well either way yer not gettin' rid of us now, little buddy" The Egyptian Joey's accent made Yugi look up at the scene.

The surprise took a hold of Yugi again as he realized how short this Atemu was to the replicas of his two friends. There was a good distance between the Pharaoh's height and his two friends. The distance Yugi had when he was a teenager to his friends.

"Alright, thank you; both of you. Both of you are true friends" Atemu said his voice still sounding like Yugi's younger voice.

"Eh, don't mention it Tem" The Egyptian Joey smirked.

"This isn't something you should have to do alone. Atemu we will always be here for you no matter what" The Egyptian Tea smiled.

Joey climbed onto the horse back and reached out his hand to help Atemu on. "Well let's get this over with"

"Agreed!" Atemu called as he got onto the back of the horse with Joey.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back" Egyptian Tea also climbed onto the back of the horse.

"Hang on you two" Egyptian Joey encouraged before he slapped the horse's reigns urging it forward.

The horse neighed and dashed forward into the desert dunes…

----

"Hey Yug, ya there? Earth ta Yug!"

"Yugi man you there?"

Yugi blinked as he once again found himself in the office of Representative Taylor. Everything was as it was leaving Yugi to wonder what had just happened. Shaking his head his eyes came into focus on the two worried faces of Joey and Tristan. Yugi managed a weak smile as he reclined back on his chair.

"You okay Yug?" Joey asked clearly still worried for his best friend.

"I'm fine… Just a little dizzy" Yugi answered truthfully.

"What happen? One minute you're telling us about Tea the next you space out and just stand there blankly" Tristan sounded just as worried as Joey.

Yugi shook his head again; trying physically to rattle the questions out of his brain. The questions clung tight but lessened their roar so Yugi could concentrate. Refocusing his mind; he promised himself to think more about what had just happened on the trip back to Egypt. He would also have to ask Ishizu and Marik about this. They might be able to give him an adequate explanation into what just happened.

"I don't know. One minute I was here in the office, the next I was in Egypt following Yami. It was like I was watching a memory from the Pharaoh" Yugi explained.

If it hadn't been his friends asking him Yugi wouldn't have told them what just happened to him. Normal people didn't understand his strange connection to Egypt and the spirit of the Pharaoh his soul was once attached to. This moment was different; his friends understood and had journeyed with him as they uncovered the truth of the Pharaoh's origin. This trust that he would not be thought of as crazy lead him to trust Joey and Tristan with the minor details of his strange vision.

"Egypt? Yami? Geez I thought we wouldn't have to be worrying about these things any more" Tristan complained.

Joey elbowed Tristan. "Hey this is a part of Yugi Tristan. Maybe this means Yug found somethin' in Egypt that links ta our good buddy Atem."

Yugi looked up at Joey before he realized there could be some truth behind that statement. A sudden joy filled the King of Games' heart. This joy made him feel that for once he had not wasted his life studying a Pharaoh that he had himself sent to the after life. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

"It very well could…" Was Yugi's answer.

"Representative Taylor you're 2:15 is here. Shall I send them in or are you still with the Ambassador?" A voice rang from the phone.

"2:15?! Geez… Yug, we should head out. Tea will skin me alive if yer late for yer date with her" Joey jumped to his feet.

"It's not a date" Yugi announced.

"Are you going out alone with just Tea?" Joey asked.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Yugi retorted.

"Then it's a date pal" Joey calmly replied.

"I have to agree with Joey on this one Yugi, sure sounds like a date to me" Tristan half-heartedly responded before pressed a button on his phone. "Dorothy I'm just finishing up. Please send my 2:15 down please"

"Very well Representative" The machine answered.

Tristan turned to his two best friends. "Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you Yugi. Have fun send me an e-mail when you get back to Egypt"

"It's my fault for not be able to stay any longer, and I'll send you that e-mail as soon as I get on my computer" Yugi reassured.

"See ya later Tristan" Joey said as he started for the door.

"Yeah, later man" Tristan called before he looked at Yugi. "Yugi don't be a stranger, next time you have some free time e-mail me. I have a few contacts that could get you here from Egypt at almost any time."

Yugi smiled as he nodded. "I'll remember that Tristan, good bye!"

Yugi sped his pace up slightly to catch up to Joey who was already half way down the hall. Joey seemed to be walking quiet fast and Yugi struggled to keep up with his long strides. Slowly becoming accustomed to his friend's pace, Yugi paced himself so he was able to keep up.

"You seem in a hurry" Yugi interjected.

Joey turned to his friend. "Tea can be down right terrifyin' when she wants ta be. Personally I don't wanna end up on her bad side for makin' you late for your date"

Yugi was about to interrupt that it wasn't a date, but he figured it wasn't a subject worth arguing about. Joey's logic seemed correct in it being a date but that didn't mean he really thought it was anything more then a gathering of two old friends over coffee. Biting his tongue Yugi remained silent as they left the Government building.

Stepping out into the street, the small group made a b-line for Joey's squad car that was parked on a curb. Joey fished his keys off his belt and unlocked the door letting in his large canine in before opening the door for Yugi. Yugi was just about to climb into the police car when his current ring tone caused his hands to search his pockets for his phone.

Joey raised his brow at the 'One night in Bangkok' ring tone as he leaned over the roof of his car. Yugi extracted the ringing phone from his coat pocket and flipped it open. He didn't even bother to look at the number before he used a free hand to open the door to the squad car.

"Hello? Yugi Mutou here" Yugi answered as he slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hello Yugi, sorry to interrupt your vacation but I got some news that you might be interested in." The calm voice of Ishizu greeted Yugi's ear.

Next to him Yugi heard Joey enter the car and close the door behind him. "What's going on Ishizu?" Yugi switched his phone to his left ear as he nodded to Joey to start up the car.

"Odion is back and he has Rebecca with him. The officials have found a large cache of the stolen artifacts in the basement of a Professor Jameson. Seems he has been selling them to private collectors. Investigation is still underway, but we have been requested to go down there to help with the return of the artifacts." Ishizu explained as Joey pulled their vehicle out into the main part of the street.

"That's great! I'm sorry I'm trapped half way around the world instead of being there helping you guys." Yugi sounded genuinely upset that he couldn't be there for the Ishtar siblings, yet at the same time he wouldn't trade this time with his friends for the world…

"Yugi, don't let this deter you from you're trip. We can manage just fine until you get back. I've seen pictures of the artifacts and most seem to be from the newly discover tomb of Osiris." Ishizu explained.

"Really? Well I guess that makes sense considering Professor Jameson's area of study was Osiris, and he was the chief archeologist on that site. Any talk to who they might appoint as a new chief?" Yugi asked as he watched out the window of the squad car.

"No but the current team at the tomb has requested our team to assist them until a new chief can be found. Marik already told them it wouldn't be a problem. I didn't think you would disagree with his decision"

"I have no problem with that. When I get back do you want me to head to the tomb of Osiris then?" Yugi didn't want to head home not knowing what he should do once he got through the door.

"Yes, Odion, Marik and myself are going to go to Professor Jameson's home and start to pack up the artifacts for shipping back to the temple. Rebecca had volunteered to pick you up and bring you home to collect your gear; then the two of you will head to the tomb" Ishizu seemed to have everything planned before she called.

"Very well, I don't think it will take too long for me to get repacked and grab my gear. Bast should be eager to go with me since she didn't get to come with me this time, so I shouldn't have a problem getting her packed either." Yugi theorized.

"Bast isn't with you?" Ishizu suddenly asked.

Yugi blinked. "No she's not with me… Is she not there?"

"No, we thought it was strange for you to bring her with you in this situation but we couldn't find her around the house." Ishizu quickly explained the surprise clear in her voice.

Yugi groaned. "Crazy cat… She could be any where knowing that cat" Joey looked at Yugi a questioning look playing across his face.

"I'm sorry Yugi, we don't leave until tomorrow we'll search for her tonight" Ishizu sounded worried.

Bast may have been Yugi's cat but everyone in the household loved and enjoyed Bast. She just had a way with everyone in the household that made them spoil her completely rotten. Granted she really seemed to enjoy Ishizu's company when she wasn't with Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "There is no need. I'll search for her when I get home. I'm sure she'll just show up like she always does."

"I'll alert the resort owners that she has gone missing again. I'm sure they'll keep an eye out for her" Ishizu comforted.

"Alright. Thanks Ishizu" Yugi replied.

"She is a member of our family Yugi. It's the least we can do. Marik and I have some research to do so I must be going" Ishizu calmly responded.

"I understand. Good bye Ishizu"

"Good bye Yugi" Ishizu called before she hung up the kitchen phone.

"What do you think that cat is doing?" Marik asked in a whispered voice as to not let his voice carry any farther then Ishizu's ears. He was currently leaning on the kitchen counter, his arms crossed against his chest.

Ishizu paused as if thinking carefully about the question. "I believe she is taking back the Pharaoh's gods. She believes they should have never left our Yugi's hands. There is evil on the wind Marik, she is doing what she must to revive the powers of the King of Games…"

"We might need to fight this time; we are both connected deeply to the current King of Games" Marik was careful to keep his voice low.

"The only thing I fear is the fact we are unsure of our current enemy…" Ishizu answered quietly before adding. "Once Yugi gets back, we should explain to him his true connection with Atemu. He'll need to be prepared for what might happen next"

Marik closed his eyes as he thought, opening them only a second later. "I agree dear sister; I only hope he takes it well"

* * *

The darkness slowly lifted as Seto Kaiba rose to his feet. He didn't feel like himself anymore; he felt like 3 different people, and he knew the reason to why this strange feeling was overcoming him. His icy blue eyes glared at the culprit that induced these memories from the sealed folder of his mind. He would be a fool to let his normal skepticism overrule his new found memories. This was really happening. The how and why still didn't add up. 

The creature that sat on top of his desk regarded him with a nod of the head before it jumped down from its perch. Crossing the room it leapt onto his coffee table and stared at the checkered pattern that was etched into the center of the coffee table. The coffee table had been placed in his office as a request of his current younger brother. It was a coffee table as well as a chess board. The pieces to the chess set were concealed in a small drawer just underneath the table.

"Lets play a game…" the voice was rooted nowhere but everywhere at the same time.

"A game? You awoke my memories to play a game with me? What are your motives?" Kaiba sneered folding his arms across his chest.

The cat turned towards him staring at him in such a way that he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not giving you a choice here priest"

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "Threatening me wouldn't end in your benefit"

The cat's stare seemed to narrow into a glare of its own. Hackles bristled up across its back bone as its tail became upright and straight as a pole. Ears folded back against the feline's skull as a low growl escaped from the very bowels of its throat.

"Priest I will ignore that comment on behalf of the King of Games. I would suggest you watch your tongue around me or consequences will be had" The voice threatened.

Kaiba was only left to wonder what the cat could possible do to him before he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand erect. A hollow breath brushed against his back as a low guttural growl echoed behind him. Kaiba could feel the spiritual pressure of something very large standing behind him. In an instant Kaiba spun on the balls of his feet and turned to face the beast; only to find there was nothing there. Kaiba reached out into the empty space, not entirely convinced that there truly was nothing there. His feelings had been so real just a second ago; was this the cat's idea of a joke.

"If you want to stare into the face of my minion, defy me again. The taste of human flesh is something he truly enjoys" The voice still seemed to be coming from no real direction; still Kaiba understood that it's point of origin was that cat sitting on his coffee table.

"There is a reason why you did this" The great duelist stated defiantly. "If you kill me you wouldn't get what you want" Slowly he turned to face the cat.

The cat relaxed sprawling out upon the coffee table. The tip of the creature's tail twitched as it casually glanced in Kaiba's direction. "True, but you wouldn't get what you wanted either"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing I want"

The cat's lazy glance turned towards the game board. "How can you be so sure? I'm really beginning to become wary of your cockiness Priest. You want another duel against the King of Games don't you? That is one of things your heart desires is it not?" The tone was casual.

He shifted uncomfortably. "The King of Games isn't around to give me a challenge anymore"

The cat rose to her feet. "Yes he is Priest. He is not yet prepared for the challenge but that will change quickly"

Kaiba pondered this new information. "Explain."

The cat turned back to the game board. "Play my game and my tongue might loosen"

Kaiba slowly moved toward the table. "Fine, I'll play your game"

It only took a few strides to cross the room and even less to take residents in the chair across from the feline. Without a second thought, he reached down to retrieve the pieces to the board. He froze the instant he felt a dark aura creeping around him. Eyes shot up to the cat before he realized they were now in the shadow realm. This was turning into a Yami no Game.

"This should be satisfactory" The cat said as it sat down on its side of the board.

Kaiba looked at the pieces before him and was reminded of his brother's cherished capsule monster game. On both sides of the board there were no traditional chess pieces; for both side had their own variation of pieces. On his side there was a purely Egyptian theme. His King spot was taken by a miniature figure of the Pharaoh Atemu, to the kings right sat a miniature version of him as a priest. Bishop was taken by Akunadin and Isis both wore strange headwear that denoted them as Bishops. Beside the two were Kaiba's knights Mahado and Shada both rode atop horses to denote their ranks as Knights. At the far ends sat Kaiba's rooks; Shimon and Karim took these positions each standing on a small platform that showed their rank as Rooks. In front of the Egyptian Priests stood a row of foot soldiers to take the place of his pawns.

As for the cat, her side was mostly monsters. The front row was a line of different colored Kuribohs. King's place was taken by the cat herself this time taking her true from of a Sphinx, as for the Queen, stood the only human on her side of the field. Kaiba found it humorous that out of all the monsters the great cat could have chosen, she chose a human to represent her most powerful piece. Not just any human, but Yugi. Flanking the King and Queen was Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Next to the Magicians were Gaia the Fierce Knight and The Trojan Horse, both horses didn't need any denotation that they were Knights. Finally, at the far end of the cats board was the Castle of Dark Illusions and Labyrinth Wall as the feline's rooks.

Kaiba's eyes leveled off against the cat. "Why am I the Queen?"

The cat smirked. "It seemed very fitting. The Queen is the most powerful piece, able to move any direction for any number of spaces. Think about it, you have always been a powerful piece in some one else's game"

The glare in the Duelist's eyes intensified. "I have always played by own game where I am the King"

The cat said nothing for a moment or two. "Just as how you were not a piece of Gozaburo's game, or Noah's or Pegasus's or even Bakura's. Priest your arrogance overrides your ability to see with both eyes open. I'll admit there have been times when you weren't one of these pieces but you are played more often than I'm sure you're willing to admit to. Sometime your arrogance turns in to a tool to use you"

Kaiba stiffen his posture, in a normal situation he would be able to retort back with a normally snide comment or threat. This situation didn't afford him such luxury he knew all to well. Reaching forward he moved one of his pawns forward two paces towards the full force of his opponent's army. The cat didn't visibly move as a Kuriboh darted from its spot and lurched forward to meet his foot solider. Kaiba glanced at his opponent, then down at his side of the field. He placed a hand over the small figurine of Isis shooting her half way down the field in a slanting pattern.

"Oh I forgot… There are new rules to this game. After all this is a Yami no Game" The cat suddenly said before another Kuriboh darted forward across the game board.

"What?! Are you joking with me? We have already started the game and you are changing the rules!" Kaiba was outraged.

"The rules apply to both of us. If we lose our Queens the game is over and if we lose our kings our queens turn into the piece equivalent of a king." The cat responded.

Kaiba sneered. "Why Queens… Why change the rules?"

"In this game all hope would be lost if the side were to lose their Queen. The Queen represents you on you're side of the field. On my side of the field I'm represented by the king but if I was to die not all hope is not lost. Yugi is the one with a destiny to fulfill" The feline explained cryptically.

The businessman analyzed the explanation realizing the cat did indeed have a fair point. The problem was a Queen was an essential piece in his arsenal and now with the new rules he would have to use his valued piece wisely. Risking the Queen in open war fair would cost him this game.

"So then why is it our Queens turn into Kings if we lose our kings?" Kaiba asked.

"Because then you would be the one to bare the responsibilities of the kingdom, thus making you slow down, as not being the King you are free to move and do as you please when in the limits of the kingdom. Same way on my side of the field, I shoulder the main responsibility and point Yugi where to go, but if I was to pass on, he would be defenseless struggling through his destiny alone. Anyways, it's your move…" The cat flicked its tail in Kaiba's direction.

Kaiba's hand hovered over Mahado, his fingertip brushing the top of the piece as his eyes swept the board. His normal way of playing Chess involved a lot of power plays using the Queen and the Rooks in combination. This way of playing had been the deciding factor in his defeat of his stepfather. Now he would need to come up with a completely new way to achieve victory. Moving his hand, he moved another foot solider toward the cat's side of the field.

"Tell me Sphnix… What do you want from me?" Kaiba inquired.

Gaia the Fierce Knight moved into the fray flanking a Kuriboh. "I want to talk to you about Obelisk the Tormentor, as well as the other two God cards." The cat didn't take its eyes off the board as it spoke.

"Obelisk…? You're going to need to tell me more than that Sphinx" Kaiba reached for his game pieces.

His eyes sized up the field before he reached for Akunadin. With a flick of his wrist the left bishop darted forward more then half way down the field, putting pressure on the piece that represented the cat herself. A smirk curved at the corners of his lips.

"Ch.." Kaiba froze, remembering the rules to this shadow game. Old habits would have to be suppressed.

The cat didn't even seem to be fazed by this power play move, gracefully the king slid out of reach of the bishop's attack range sneaking up behind the knight. "I need you to make it so in your exhibition tomorrow the God cards look like they have been destroyed. I will need them but I can't risk others knowing the cards are still out there"

"That's asking a lot…" Kaiba allowed him self a brief pause as he peculated his next move.

"A chance to duel the King of Games not enough for you…? If you want to die again in his shadow that is fine with me." The cat's eyes were focused solely upon the game board.

Kaiba's face contorted slightly into a scowl. "I do not live in his shadow Sphinx. Don't you dare confuse me for one of his little cheerleaders!" Kaiba reached forward and grasp Mahado harshly. With one smooth action Mahado joined the game flanking Isis.

The cat seemed to convulse slightly as if chuckling. "Oh Priest you amuse me so… If you don't want the offer, then topple your Queen and give me the game" A Kuriboh moved forward just once space to put pressure on Akunadin.

Kaiba paused as if thinking deeply about the cat's offer. His hand hovered over his Queen ready to cast it to the floor of the game board. Time seemed to freeze as Kaiba mulled over his choices. Finally a decision seemed to occur for Kaiba hand suddenly jerked and grabbed Mahado. Not thinking for the welfare of his other pieces Kaiba moved Mahado to threaten the cat's piece once again.

"I admit going after the King would end in benefit, but you seem to be playing hard to get my King" The cat rose to all four paws seriously thinking through her next move before the piece that represented her slid back into it's original position.

"It's all a part of my strategy" Kaiba casually replied as he moved Akunadin back one space.

The cat locked eyes with Kaiba as if searching him for something. Kaiba stared defiantly back before a light coming from the chess board caught his eyes. A searing bright light engulfed Kaiba's vision, causing him to shield his eyes with his forearm. The light was slow to fade and even when it was gone, it took Kaiba a few seconds to get reassociated with his surrounding.

He was no longer in his office but at the side to the great King of Egypt. Before him sat the great game board of Egypt. His half of the game board was the bright city of Egypt the other half was the desert of Egypt and seemed to be darker then his side. Living, breathing foot soldiers stood in front of him; swords drawn. To his right, Atemu stirred upon his throne mumbling something that Kaiba didn't catch. As he stared down the game board, he caught sight of Yugi standing beside the true from of the ancient Sphinx. All the piece of the chess game seemed to have been made real.

"Priest Seto, Seto Kaiba, Legendary Knight Critias, Whatever you think your name might be at this moment. Hear my words, the real game begins now do you accept this challenge?" The great mystical beast called.

Kaiba paused slightly taken by the manor in which the beast had called him, but this didn't last long for the great duel master stood up straight and stared into the very eyes of the great beast. "I Accept!"

"Very well then, Trojan Horse move up. Together everyone, lets settle things!" The great beast bellowed as the Trojan Horse moved to stand in front of the Sphinx.

"Can't say I don't enjoy challenges! Just promise me one thing Sphinx, if I win you'll answer my questions" Kaiba yelled.

"If you can…"

* * *

Please Read and Review 

I'm doing an experiment, if I ask people to read and review will I some how acquire more reviews? It's worth a try I guess! This chapter is my longest so far over 1k words more then any other that I have posted at this point. I hope you enjoyed reading it. The chess game between Kaiba and the cat I actually played with a friend/editor. I lost but to be completely honest I'm not good at chess. I would tell you who I was playing as but that would spoil the next chapter. I'm clueless when the next chapter will be out but I'm going to shoot for a week after Halloween or November 7th, which ever one you can remember more easily. Until then...

Zya


	6. Alliances and Friendships

Nope, I don't own Yugioh duel monsters. You'd think I wouldn't have to keep saying this, but for legal reason I must. No you really didn't have to read this but you read it any ways... You poor person

* * *

He could only watch helplessly as the Castle of Dark Illusions slid into place and towered over him threateningly. To his left Yugi stood innocently, but Kaiba wouldn't let himself be drawn in. He had seen Yugi's power just moments ago as he blasted way the pharaoh with a power Kaiba couldn't even begin to explain. Yugi in this game was an opponent to be feared. 

"I believe that is checkmate Priest" The Sphinx called from the other side of Egypt.

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Even if he didn't want to admit it he had lost. "That is true, you have got me corner Sphinx. My question now is what do you plan to do with me?"

The creature smirked. "I could easily take your life right now, but I choose to answer your questions. What did you want to know Priest?"

The power seemed to fade from the pieces as they turned to dirt and where scattered to the wind. Kaiba blinked at the sudden change; the pieces had been so lifelike just a second or two ago, now they where dust. Now the only two left on the board where himself and the great mystical beast of games.

"I lost why let me ask?" Kaiba yelled across the board.

The Sphinx rose to all four paws and casually strolled over to Kaiba. As it shadow passed over the great businessman he was a little shaken. Seeing the Sphinx across the game board was one thing having the beast in front of you can be a tad intimidating. The half lion half woman was taller then a 2 story building. Even the Egyptian gods would have to be wary around this beast.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" The Sphinx paused as it laid down in front of Kaiba, the tip of its tail moving in a content manor. "But satisfaction brought it back"

Kaiba brow arched skyward as he tried to analyze what the Sphinx was trying to do. "Who am I?" Kaiba suddenly asked with out thinking. Silently he cursed himself for such lack of self control.

The Sphinx seemed amused by the question for her response was lace with a strange purring sound. "Don't you know?"

Kaiba didn't seem to know how to respond. The memories of Priest Seto, the memories of Seto Kaiba, and the fading and distant memories of some one else all made themselves at home in Kaiba's conscious. It was as if he had lived many over time and was now an Avatar to those memories. His lack of response seemed to cause more mirth with in the great beast.

"You are Seto Kaiba; the memories in your head are of the others who you share a common destiny and identity with. They aren't you but you may need to draw on their knowledge and experiences with in the near future. Also as a man you are rather skeptical you wouldn't have played my game with out those memories." The Sphinx explained.

The president of Kaiba Corp took this new information in and turned it over several times in his mind. "What's going on in the future that got you worried?" Again the question split forth from his tongue as if he no control over what left his mouth.

"The resurrection of an evil only the King of Games can quell" Cryptic answers only seemed to come natural to the Sphinx.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "You're going to have to go into more detail then that if you want me to understand"

The Sphinx turned to look out over the game board. "Where there is a King there is also a Queen. Our enemy is the Queen…"

"A Queen?" Kaiba glanced over the game board, he stood there wistfully for a moment. As he turned back to the Sphinx his icy eye seemed to suddenly understand something. "This game was a test, so I would understand the role of a Queen"

The Sphinx grinned. "Ah so you understand, you are very wise when you need to be Priest. Granted this chess game will be harder because our side must play by the rules of chess. Now let me ask you a question; you don't need to answer it right way, but would you be part of this bigger game?"

Kaiba seemed to deeply consider the Sphinx's proposal. "I'm inclined to reject your offer… but we will have to see what the future holds will we not Sphinx?"

* * *

­­­

"Relax Yug, don't look so nervous. If you said it wasn't a date then you can stop bitin' yer finger nails…"

Yugi blinked and looked down at the stubs he called fingers. Normally Yugi didn't indulge himself in nervous habits. For many years the great duelist didn't seem to have any. That was until college when he started developing nervous quarks before big tests. Scowling himself silently; Yugi forced his hands to his side.

"You're right Joey. What time is it any ways?" Yugi asked as he leaned against his seat focusing on the lines of the road.

"2:37. Ya still have 'bout 15 minutes give 'r take a few minutes. So just relax" Joey shrugged as he checked his Rolex.

Yugi gave a bland nod in return to Joey's statement. He really shouldn't be nervous; this wasn't anything to be nervous about. He and Tèa where just going out. This was an opportunity to have a nice chat with the Tèa with out any of his friends around. Normally the whole group did things together but Yugi wouldn't miss a chance to talk to Tèa alone. Especially after such a long time since there last real talk. As he sat staring at the road in front of him he daydreamed what they would talk about. Not long after that did Joey realize the blank look in his friend's face and stopped trying to make conversation.

Ten minutes later Joey's squad car pulled up to the curb in front of the turtle game shop. Shutting off the car; Joey turned to his best friend and gave him a simple nudge before pointing to the shop. Yugi blinked a few times trying to take in his surroundings. It only took a few heart beats to figure out exactly where he was. The sound of Joey getting out of the car triggered Yugi to also unfasten his safety belt and get out of the car as well.

"Yugi!"

The King of Games didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice. Still, mindlessly he turned around to gaze upon the barer of the voice. A smile curved at the corners of his lips at the sight of his old female friend. It would appear he was just on time for Téa was just arriving at his grandfather's game shop about the same time he was.

"Now I can trust you kid ta play nice right? I would really hate to pick you both up and drive ya home" Joey leaned across the top of his squad car as he spoke.

Téa rolled her eyes not even dignifying Joey with an answer. "Did you get to see every one Yugi?"

"Yeah, except for Bakura" Was the duel champion's response.

"That's good" Téa smiled before she turned to Joey. "I can take him from here officer."

Joey eyed Téa half heartedly. "I dunno I was supposta make sure my good buddy over there was safe." Joey opened the back door of his squad car and released Time Wizard from the back seat. "I just might have ta come with both of ya. Make sure your both safe"

The dance teacher eyed Joey back a stern look appearing on her face before she whistled, and called Time Wizard over to her. Time Wizard instantly darted from the other side of the car and heeled at Téa's side. In that instant she had the police dog under her control before she smiled and turned to Joey. "There is no need to have two police officers watch Yugi. We'll just take Time Wizard with us, he can protect Yugi. Where is his leash?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the way the dog obeyed Tèa. There had to be a reason for this and Yugi only hoped some one would explain it to him. Police dogs as far as Yugi knew where loyal to their deaths to there handlers, willing to give up their lives in a moment to save their handlers. Also could Tèa just take Joey's dog like that?

"You Traitor!" Joey snorted clearly not fully meaning it. The dog didn't seem affected by the remark at all; seeming to relax slightly even more at Tèa's side. The cop disappeared into his car for a minute before reappearing with a thick leather leash in his hand. "Here Tèa." Joey handed Tèa the dog's leash as he moved around to the other side of the squad car. "You're very cruel ya know that? Takin' man's dog and his best friend away from him… Geez woman" Joey smirked.

That comment earned him a light punch from Tèa. "Watch it Wheeler, you owe me big time" "Yeah… Yeah…" Joey waved his hands dismissively. "Now we only have one minor problem. Where is Yugi going to spend the night? I gotta get him over ta the duel academy pretty early tomorrow"

A shocked expression crossed Yugi's face. He had made no plans on where he was going to stay tonight. The trip had been so last minute that it hadn't even crossed the archeologist's mind that he had to find a place to stay for the night. He at least knew that his grandpa would allow him to crash there for tonight. His grandpa would never turn him away.

"I'm sure.." Yugi wasn't able to finish for Tèa cut him off.

"Well he can stay with me in the spare bedroom. Then you'll be able to pick up Time at the same time" Tèa replied.

"He'll be spending the night with you…" Joey spoke as if he was implying something.

The King of Games went silent, he didn't like what Joey was implying but his hormones did. After reminding himself that he wasn't a teenager, and that he should show some restraint; Yugi turned to Joey with every intention of changing the current subject. That was before Téa spoke up.

"Something wrong with that Wheeler?" Tèa folded her arms across her chest as her tone became dead serious.

"Well Yugi looks like yer gonna have some fun tonight!" Joey grinned.

"Joey you got a real dirty mind you know that?" Téa asked.

Joey's grin didn't loose any of its obnoxiousness. "Are you implyin' that I'm implyin' somethin'?"

"Yes I'm implying that you're implying about tonight" Téa moved her hands to her hips.

"So we both are implyin' what's gonna happen tonight between you and Yugi" Joey smirked.

"Correct, and you can keep on implying what you're implying because any way you look at it Yugi will be sleeping over at my house. In one of my beds" Téa remarked.

Joey threw up his hands. "Woah I'm not touchin' that one…"

"What time do you think you will be picking me up tomorrow? Also can I have my bag from your trunk" Yugi asked finally able to break into their conversation. His face a bit warmer then normal.

"Oh yeah, you kinda need those don't ja?" Joey took out his keys in a fluid motion as he rounded his squad car. After popping open the trunk, Joey grabbed Yugi's bag and closed the trunk. "I'll pick ya up around 8 tomorrow morning. That should get us ta KaibaCorp a little early, we'll be takin' Kaiba chopper from there"

Yugi took his bag from Joey throwing it over his right shoulder. "Alright I'll be sure to be ready by then"

Joey adjusted his police cap then smirked. "Well then I'll see you both tomorrow mornin'. Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids!" Joey turned to round his police car.

Tèa smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Those aren't really high expectation Joey, Time say good bye"

The dog lifted its paw and seemed to wave as Joey climbed into his police car. Yugi also waved to his departing friend. Joey nodded to them before starting up the car and driving off. This left the King of Games alone with a dog and the woman that he loved.

Tèa reached down and clipped Time Wizard to his leash, before motioning the dog to a heel on her left side. Her control of Time Wizard baffled and amazed Yugi. Tèa had prefect control over the dog to the point that it seem to know what she wanted of it before she even utter a command.

"Shall we?" Tèa asked.

Yugi looked up at from the dog and nodded to Tèa. "Lets go"

"He was originally my dog" Tèa started out of the blue.

"Huh?"

Tèa smiled. "I took care of Time before he became a certified police dog. It's kind of a long story"

Yugi shrugged. "I wouldn't mind hearing it"

Tèa turned to Yugi. "Sure…?" Yugi's nod made Tèa continue. "Well let's see it was about 2 years ago…"

* * *

_It was one of the worst storms any one had seen in a long time._

_The sky had opened up a few hours ago, flooding everything with rain. The storm front that had moved in reminded Tèa of a hurricane. The winds rattled trees and hail the size of peas rained down along with rivers worth of water. With out the artificial lights lining the streets it would have been pitch dark outside. Lightning was the only thing that would allow you to see but it would only last for a second before you would be engulfed by darkness once again._

_Rain turned the streets into slick rivers, forcing people to stay inside and no dare to adventure out. Tèa's dance class had been canceled due to the heavy rain and now she sat in her upstairs loft just above the dance studio. She had called Solomon an half an hour ago to make sure Yugi's grandpa was doing alright. He had insisted he was fine and that he had sent his hired help home early to avoid the greatest onslaught of water._

_After putting her fears to rest that the old man was safe, Tèa took out a large comforter and enclosed it around herself. A cup of still steaming tea sat on the coffee table in front of her, incase the heavy blanket wasn't enough to keep out the chills the weather had brought in with it. Her eyes remained fixed on the T.V just a few feet away. The weather man just repeated over and over that the storm was moving in at a slow pace and currently the possibilities for a tornado touching down where high. Even with the horrible weather condition outside the weatherman believed that Domino wasn't in danger of a having a tornado. Still with the way the storm was moving that could change. Thus Tèa found herself watching nothing but the news._

_The sirens of police car distracted Tèa from the news, reminding her of Joey. She only hoped that he wasn't working in this horrible weather. Letting her mind become distracted she begun to think of Joey. She had only seen him a few times since the night Yugi made his announcement that he was leaving for Egypt. For all her friendship speeches as a kid, she had seemed to lose touch of all of her friends. With out Yugi holding the group together Tèa had just drifted apart from the others. Now as she sat and thought about it she was only really was friend with Joey and Tristan through Yugi. He was the connection that kept them together and without him in the picture Tea wondered what Joey and Tristan really where to her._

_A strong knock at her door snapped Tèa out of her thinking; the loud bangging was easily audible over the sounds of rain. Almost as if the person that was knocking would break down the door if they knocked any harder. At first Tèa was reluctant to get up and answer but the weather outside made Tèa second guess that reluctance. It was raining too hard to leave some one out in the cold for long._

_Unwrapping herself from the blanket Tèa rose to her feet discarding the blanket on the chair she had been sitting on. The chill in the air made her shutter but gave her all the more reason to let the person at the door inside. If it was freezing in her loft; how cold was it outside? Moving through the loft Tea finally reached the door and slowly opened it._

_The police officer stopped in mid swing as he realized Tèa had finally opened the door. Tèa blinked at the soggy man standing in her door way only realizing a second later that the police officer standing before her was Joey. He was clearly soaked to the bone, nothing that clothed him didn't drip water as he crossed the threshold holding something close to his chest._

_Through blued and chattering lip he managed to utter a simple statement that threw Tèa for a loop. "You gotta help me save him…"_

_Opening his jacket a small mud cover puppy came into view. The puppy looked really cold and sick barely able to do much but shake in a vain attempt to keep its self warm. Tèa heart melted at that moment, she didn't care what it would take she was going to save the little creature._

_"Let's go into the kitchen and get you and him dried off" Tèa motioned for Joey to follow her_

_Tèa didn't worry about the water that soaked her new carpet as she led Joey to her small kitchen. On the way she grabbed some towels from the cupboard next to the bathroom. In the kitchen Tèa handed some of the towels to Joey in exchanged for the small puppy; keeping one to wrap the small soaked dog in. Turning on the water from her faucet, she made sure it was a decently warm before she unwrapped the puppy. Gently she lowered the mud soaked pup into the water washing it off and warming it up at the same time. It was so small, it couldn't have been more then a few weeks old. It seemed to respond well to the warm water and as Tèa gently washed the animal off she realized that it wasn't only mud caking the puppy but blood._

_"Joey?" Tèa asked quietly._

_"Yeah…" came the slow response of the cop._

_"There did you get this puppy?" Tèa asked._

_Joey didn't respond as he wrapped himself in towels and just shivered. Tèa didn't bother asking again, that distant look in Joey's eye meant he really didn't seem to want to talk about. Something bad had happened Tèa could feel it, and Joey seemed a bit traumatized by it. The cop was locked in his own memories of what had happened. The outside world meant nothing to him at that point.  
_

_Tèa quickly fetched some more towels; pulling the puppy out of the warm water she wrapped him with the new towels. The small pup snuggled down into the towels; quickly falling asleep. Clutching the small pup to her chest Tèa walked over to Joey. He hadn't moved since he sat down in the chair, a blank expression playing over his face. Worry for her friend grew in Tèa heart as she knelt down in front of him._

_"Joey you have to get out of these clothes, you'll get sick if you don't. Why don't you go take a warm shower and I'll throw your clothes in the drier for you" Tèa tried to reason._

_Joey's blank gaze found its way to Tèa's face. The young dance teacher could see the pain just beyond his brown eyes, she had only seen a look like this one once before. That was during the time when Yugi had traded his soul for the Pharaohs. The Pharaoh was so distraught that all he could do was stare out into nothingness lost in his own mind. Tèa shifted the puppy to her left arm and grabbed Joey helping him to his feet. He moved like a puppet; not fighting as Tèa led him to the bathroom._

_"I got a spare change of clothes in the trunk of my squad car… I'll go get them" Joey said sounding a little fevered as he spoke._

_Weakly he pushed against Tèa's grip to go get his clothes. Tèa wouldn't allow him to because her grip tightened around him. Shaking her head looked up at him and forced a reassuring smile on her face._

_"I'll go get them Joey" Tèa offered._

_Joey only nodded in response unable to fight. He reached onto his belt and produced a set of car keys handing them to Tèa. The dance teacher nodded and disappeared from the bathroom. Moving through the house, Tèa set the small pup down on the chair she had been occupying before Joey showed up. With motherly care she wrapped the small pup up in the comforter that was discarded on the chair. After Tèa knew the pup would be fine for a few minutes, so she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her raincoat._

_Once she stepped outside the rain wasted no time in giving her its full assault. If she hadn't had on that rain coat she would have been just as soaked as Joey in seconds. Moving down the flight of stairs that led to the upstairs loft, she wrapped her raincoat tighter around her body. The chill outside wasn't at all like the chill in her loft, this chill didn't need the rain to freeze you to the bone. Tèa was quick to locate Joey's squad car, it was parked in the alley of the dance studio. With already numb fingers; Tèa fumbled with Joey's car keys finally inserting them into the keyhole of the trunk. After twisting the keys a pop echoed that drowned out by the clashing of thunder. The trunk light dimly lit the area of the trunk allowing Tèa to find a standard size duffle bag among first aid kits, car jacks, weapons of various designs, and a spare tire._

_Pulling the bag out of the trunk took no effort. Throwing the bag over her shoulder; she slammed the trunk shut with little effort before turning and heading for her loft as fast as possible in the rain. She made it back in record time fling open the door and quickly shutting it behind her after she crossed the threshold. The warm air of the loft greeted her removing some of the chill in her bones that the sleet had engulfed her in. Discarding the dripping raincoat by the door she carried Joey's bag to the bathroom. The sound of the shower running penetrated the door causing Tèa to hesitate entering. Setting the bag down in front of the door, Tèa pounded on the door twice before speaking._

_"Joey I'm leaving your duffle bag just outside of the door" She yelled hoping Joey would hear her._

_Leaving the bag, Tèa moved towards the kitchen to tidy up the mess she had created by letting Joey in. The task was finished quickly so Tèa returned to the living room. Bringing with her a new cup of warm tea, the old one had become chilled by now. The puppy hadn't moved from the spot Tèa had set it. The puppy squeaked when Tea picked it up. Such a cute squeaked caused Tèa to smile. Freeing the puppy from the towels she held it close to her chest. It shivered slightly so Tèa draped the comforter around the two of them and snuggled into the chair. The newsman explained that the storm would be over by morning and warned people to stay in doors for the time being._

_Tèa knew not to argue with the weather man; after all she had been just outside a few minutes ago. Leaning back in her chair the puppy made its self comfortable on her chest and returned to its slumber. Subconsciously she stroked its soft puppy coat and contented herself with her fate of watching the news._

_Time passed; how long Tèa really didn't know for sure, but in that time her stream cup of tea had become almost frozen. But after awhile Joey appeared in the living room. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a Domino City Police Department tee shirt. He sat down on the couch with out saying a single word, his empty gaze turning towards the T.V. Tèa turned to him offering him a reassuring smile, noticing the thick bandaged around his arm. He had been wearing a jacket before so it was impossible for Tèa to notice the injury before._

_"The weather man said he doesn't want any one out on the roads in less it's an emergency. I got a spare bedroom that you can sleep in tonight." Tèa said off handedly._

_"Thanks Tèa …" Joey spoke with a defeated depressed tone._

_Tèa shook her head her smile still playing on her lip. "No thanks needed Joey, it's what friends do"_

_Joey leaned forward resting his arms on his legs, his eyes stared off into a reality only known to his mind. "We drifted haven't we? With Yug gone we've all kind of drifted from each other. I'm sorry for all this Tèa, Mai out of town and my land lord won't let me have dogs. Yug always said he talked ta ya when thing got hard in his life so I was kind of hopein' ya could do the same fer me." Joey gaze hardened slightly as he stared at the T.V._

_Tèa shifted positions allowing her to sit up in a more attentive posture. "It's okay Joey. We may have drifted apart but let me correct that right now! What ever you need get off your chest; just talk. I'm here for you"_

_Joey took a deep breath before pulling his feet up under him and sitting cross legged. _

_He paused for a minute, his face turning to stone before he turned back to Tèa and offered her a weak smirk. His eyes portrayed his pain but his smirk meant he was still the old Joey she remembered._

_It was a few seconds later that his smile faded as he begun to speak. "Me and my partner where sent to check out what our superiors believed to be a drug house… It was just supposta be a routine inspection. As soon as we pulled up to the house and knocked some one released some attack dogs from the back. The dogs attacked me and my partner" Joey eyes fell to his forearm and the bandage upon it. "We had no choice but to shoot the dogs. We kill all but one of 'em, the one that we didn't kill ran back around the house before we could deliver a killin' shot. We still hit it as it ran off in the stomach… My partner told me to call for backup, because I had a more serious bite then he did. When I got back to the car, I contacted dispatch and told them to send another unit over. As soon as I got out of the car I heard more shot get fired." Joey paused rubbing his hand over his injury, a few tears welling up in his eyes. He tired his best to hold them in but a few managed to escape the confines of eyes "That bastard shot my partner, and as soon as I saw him towering over my partner, he turned his gun on me… So I did the only thing I could do… I fired at him." Joey paused here in his story his voice becoming a little weaker. "I killed him Tèa …" Joey balled his fists his whole posture going stiff. A humorless laugh escaped his mouth. "When the other officer's got there, turns out the place wasn't a drug house at all.. It was a place they where keeping human slaves to be used as prostitutes. He used the dogs to kill them all before he turned on his family. He shot them all… Dead bodies where every where, the place looked like a war zone. Around the back of the house I found the dog we had shot but escaped, she was cowering over her only pup. The others had died. As we approached she tried to attack us to defend the pup but one of the other officers shot her. I picked the pup up out of the garbage that the mother was using as a den, my chief wanted me to shoot it sayin' that if its parents where bad it would be bad too… I just couldn't so I hid it in my squad car after the EMT's bandaged up my arm and I gave a full report; the chief released me from duty for the rest of the week. That pup just gotta live; him and me are the only survivor of that massacre"_

_Tèa turned to look at the pup nuzzled up to her chest, he was so tiny and seemed so innocent. Tèa found it hard to believe that his parents where trained attack dogs. Rubbing the puppy's head; Tèa turned back to Joey._

_"I'll take him… Your landlord won't let you have dogs but I can have dogs here. We'll head to the pet store tomorrow and then get him a vet. If you promise to help me we'll make sure he doesn't follow in his parent's foot steps." Tèa tried her best to keep her voice strong but inside she felt Joey's sorrow._

_Joey turned and offered Tèa_ _his first real smile. "I promise… Thank you Tèa"_

* * *

"… Joey and I spent hours training that pup and taking care of it. It was a quick learner and soon Joey saw the possibilities of using him as a police dog. He was a little older then most dogs when he started his training to be a police dog, but he finished in record time. Joey never took another partner after his was shot until Time became a canine cop. Now that Joey and Mai own a house he lives with them now, but he's still my puppy. I guess it's because of Time that Joey and I are so close now. He kind of like the big brother I never had." Tèa looked ahead staring down the street "Yugi, you really were the bond that held us all together. If it hadn't been for that night Joey and I would be strangers to each other…" 

Yugi sighed and looked up at the sky. "You and Joey only needed a common bond… Your friendship was always there. I was the common bond before, now Time Wizard holds that role. We've been through so much together that our bond with each other can tarnish but never break."

Tèa seemed to reflect on this. "I guess you're right…" Tèa pointed to the large stone building at the end of the block. "That my studio, I live upstairs. I have classes scheduled until 9 tonight; one of my fellow dance instructors has agreed to take over my classes tonight. We can drop your bag off then hit the town. Just like we use to…" Tèa words drifted off before she turned and smirked at Yugi.

Yugi only smiled back. This was the town he had grew up in since he was little, and he was a bit curious to see what had changed well he had been gone. This allure combined with the fact he'd be able to spend the night with Tèa could have very well put him in seventh heaven.

As Tèa lead him around the side of the dance studio, loud music muffled by the building's brick exterior could be heard. The music carried with them mixing with the sound of a dog barking as they neared the loft entrance. Once Tèa flushed out her keys from her purse, she turned to Yugi and offered him a small smile.

"He's all bark; no bite…" She announced before opened the door freeing a small black and gold dog from the loft.

The small dog ran around them sniffing before it jumped up and leaned against Time Wizard. A playful bark escaped it's maw before it darted back into the loft. Time Wizard's tail started to wag; before the great police dog looked up at Tèa in a pouting manor. Tèa released the police dog's leash and the German Shepard darted into the house as fast as the little dog ready to play.

Tèa stepped into the upstairs apartment, holding the door for Yugi to enter. As Yugi stepped in he noticed how spacious the small loft was. It was very spacious with a high roof. The whole thing was one big space that was divided by a higher level that was left open. The stairs that lead up where spiraled and sat at the far corner of the room. The rest of the room except for an area to Yugi's left was open. So one could sit in the living room and look behind them to gaze at the kitchen. As Yugi ventured further into the loft he realized the area to his left held the bathroom and the left corner held a small closed off bedroom. The roof held light as well as open window panels that allowed the natural light to filter down into the apartment.

As Yugi took off his shoe, something caught his eye. Against one of the far walls hung a huge slab of cork board, decorated with things that seemed important to Tèa. There where so many different pictures. Pictures of who Yugi could only think were pictures of Tèa's students mixed with pictures of him and their friends from the old days. Yugi was instantly drawn to the wall, his eyes dancing over each article on the board. Dance shoes were tastefully hung next to a picture of Tèa standing outside of the dance studio with Yugi's grandpa and her parents. Other objects adorned the wall, such as a duel monster cards and small trophies she had won for dancing.

Yugi reached out and touched a picture of Atemu dueling in the battle city competition as Tèa spoke behind him. "Every thing on that wall is an important memory or something that is important to me."

Yugi's hand carefully moved across the board touching a paper he had wrote about the yami no games. Clip to it was a picture he had sent to Tèa almost a year ago of him and the Ishizu siblings. "I didn't know you liked my work…"

"You are important to me Yugi, and so is Atemu. Why wouldn't I?" Came Tèa simple answer.

Yugi retracted his hand from the board; turning around to look at Tèa. A question he had wanted to ask Tèa for a long time dancing on his lips. He felt like he couldn't hold it in. "Tèa?"

Tèa seemed to notice the serious look in his eyes and returned his intense gaze. "Yes Yugi?"

Yugi paused for a second trying to find the best way to word his question. "Tèa… Who…" The sudden yelp of Time Wizard drew both Tèa and his attentions.

Latched on to Time Wizard's tail was the small dog, its jaws secured tightly around the tail as Time Wizard whimpered and spun around. The dog didn't seem to want to let go even after it was spinning through the air attached to the bigger dog's tail. Tèa sighed a exasperated sigh.

"Yugi!" She sounded sharp as if she was reprimanding a small child causing Yugi to jump at the tone. "Let go of Time's tail!"

Both dogs stopped what they where doing under Tèa's authoritative voice. Tèa walked over and picked up the smaller dog tucking him under her arm. Time retreated into the living room not wanting to invoke Tèa wrath should he do something wrong. She returned to where she originally stood. The small dog seemed to recover quickly from the punishment and struggle in Tèa's arms to get down.

"Sorry… They some times play to rough" Tèa rearranged the struggling dog in her arms. "You where saying Yugi?"

Yugi blinked his question dead in his mouth. Suddenly it became an impossible feat for him to utter the simple yet powerful question. Quickly realizing he had to change the subject; Yugi's eyes focused on the small dog. "Yugi?"

The young dance teacher didn't seem to know how to respond at first before she set the struggling dog down on the floor. "Yeah, he is clearly named after you… On his chest he has a upside down triangle shape, it reminded me of you and the Millennium Puzzle"

This statement caused Yugi to turn and look towards the small dog that he shared a name with. The dog frocked about Time Wizard urging him to play before Yugi got a decent look at the canine's chest. Tèa had been correct there was a upside down triangle like shape upon the dog's chest. In fact it even had a small black dot in the center like the eye of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Well let's drop off your bag so we can hit the town" Tèa remarked as she grab Yugi's arm she seemed to want to change the subject.

Yugi didn't have any reason to argue. Nor did he really want to. So the King of Games set his bag down in the Dance Teacher's spare bedroom before he was willingly dragged away into the city he had grown up in.

* * *

Read and Review because you know you want too... 

Whoot! See if I live up to my deadlines! One day ahead of my deadline! The next chapter will come out... by the end of the month. I'm currently working at a snail's pace on my current chapter because it involves something that is easy to write with out thinking a lot. So I'm sorry the next chapter is going to take a bit more time. I'll try my best to get it out sooner.

P.S. this is my first attempt of editing a chapter by myself. My editor wouldn't have been able to edit this chapter until this weekend and I figured you the reader wouldn't want to wait. So please excuse my editing errors just for this chapter.

P.S.S. I almost forgot. Some one asked me a question about the character's jobs. Nope they are not from GX. Most of my ideas for their jobs came from season 0.

Zya


	7. Tombkeeper

Don't own anything, the idea if you want to steal it or finish this fic in yer own way I invite ya ta try. I have edited this chapter but I'm sure there is one or two things that are horribly wrong some where if not more. I'll edit everything better in the final release of the fic if it ever gets there..

* * *

Last night had been special to Yugi; not just because he had spent the evening with Tèa. For the first time in a long time; the great King of Games had felt himself. Living in the shadow of the Pharaoh was beginning to take its toll on his soul. He felt weighted down and burdened by his duties. They where all duties Yugi would gladly bare but just a few hours of not having to worry about such things made Yugi feel refreshed. With this refreshed attitude came a new set of worries; insecurity whispered in his ears not relenting as he prepared for the dueling academy.

A yawn escaped his maw as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was ready to go but by far Yugi wasn't a morning person. The bantering of the Pharaoh about the matter still was clear in the archeologist's memories. Atem happened to be a morning person. This fact caused small fights with Yugi's other self to normally erupt in the morning; as Atemu prompted Yugi out of bed. Once Atemu was gone from Yugi's soul his words never left Yugi's mind.

The full weight of his pack weighted on his left shoulder as his nose informed him of the breakfast that was cooking just across the room. The delicious smell caused a rumble of protest to ring from Yugi's stomach; whining about not eating at that second. After placing his bag down by the door, the duel monsters champion headed for the kitchen. Smell of egg and bacon willing him to obey his stomach.

Yugi pulled up chair around Tèa kitchen table and sat down. Mai nodded to him as he sat down, Joey was too busy drooling over breakfast to notice right away that Yugi had joined the table. The Duel Master hadn't noticed Mai and Joey arrival but he figured they must have shown up when he was getting ready. Yugi returned Mai friendly nod before he turned to Tèa who was cooking just a few feet from him.

"Yug here now! Can we eat now?" Joey whined as soon as he noticed Yugi.

Tèa continued cooking "Good Morning Yugi. Do you want some coffee? How did you sleep?" Basically ignoring Joey's whining.

"Coffee sounds good. I slept well" Yugi mumbled still half asleep.

Reaching for a coffee pot, Tèa used her other hand to open a cupboard and took out a colorful mug. Pouring the morning brew into the cup, Tèa turned and handed it to Yugi. The King of Games graciously accepted the offering of Coffee instantly downing half of the cup. Coffee is what made Yugi able to function in the morning, even if it tasted like dirt. Setting the mug down in front of him Yugi found himself startled by the look on Tèa face.

"You're not honestly wearing that to the Duel academy…" Tèa asked a skeptical tone underlining her voice.

Yugi looked down at himself, the sweater vest and kaki pants seemed acceptable. "Something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Yugi, sweetie… You look like you are going to go lecture at Oxford" Mai calmly reported.

Yugi frowned realizing that his friend did indeed have a point. "Well I'm afraid this is all I brought with me"

Tèa and Mai seemed to exchange looks. Yugi felt the sudden need to shift in his seat uncomfortably. Both women then turned to him with a glint in their eyes. Yugi was beginning to feel real uncomfortable at this point.

"I know! He still has cloths at his grandfather's place he might have grown a few inches but he about the same height as Atemu so his clothes should still fit." Tèa informed her female friend.

Mai nodded. "That seems like our only option at this point. Yugi I'm sorry hon but we just can't send you looking like that. I even made Joey dress up"

"Yeah yeah, can we eat…? I'm dyin' ova' here!" Joey complained, Yugi had to admit he looked like a duelist the way he dressed. A duelist belt hung off his hips and comfortable but seemly casual clothing he wore. Around his neck his dad's dog tag rattled against his chest. Joey had once explained to Yugi that he wore the tag as a reminder to do well. Joey lived in fear that he would became just like his alcoholic father if he didn't do something with his life.

Tèa didn't answer she just sat down plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. There was more then enough food for the four of them. Once Tèa was done serving she sat down next to Yugi. Joey instantly started to eat once his plate was filled with food. It was nice to have breakfast with every one, even if Joey's eating habits where less then desirable.

"Joey what time do you and Yugi need to be at the duel academy dear?" Mai asked as she finished her breakfast.

Joey stopped eating long enough to give his fiancé a proper response. "Kaiba wants us there by 10 am," Joey quickly resumed shoveling food in mouth.

Glancing at the clock that sat on the far wall Tèa calculated the time the group had before Joey and Yugi would need to leave. "It's going to be close, Yugi I hate to rush you but we don't have much time."

Yugi sighed internally. "Well I'm full so let's just head out now."

"Tèa I'll clean up here, you get Yugi into something presentable. Joseph and I will meet you at Yugi's old place." Mai offered.

"Thanks a lot Mai. Let's go Yugi!" Tèa pulled Yugi out of his seat.

"I really don't know if this is completely necessary" Yugi tried to protest.

The protest seemed to fall on deaf ears for Tèa yanked Yugi out of his seat and pulled him to the front door. Mai only waved as Yugi was dragged away. There was a short pause at the door as the King of Games was allowed to grab his bag before he was hauled out into the street. It didn't seem to bother the dance instructor she was dragging the King of Games down the street.

A few minutes later Yugi was pulled into the game shop. The friendly greeting of Yugi's grandfather fell on deaf ears as Tèa drug Yugi pass the counter of the shop and up the stairs. Solomon seemed to take interest in what was going on because his foot steps echoed a few steps behind the them. Once upstairs Yugi was ushered into his old bedroom and forced onto the bed.

"Sit" Was all Tèa said before she turned and started too rummaged through the boxes in Yugi's room.

Yugi wasn't about to disobey such a firm order from the dancer. So he sat silently folding his hands in his lap as he watched Tèa rummage through the boxes. Moments later the door creaked as Yugi's grandpa entered curious to what was going on. He glanced from Yugi to Tèa then back again.

"Mr. Motou where is Yugi's old clothing?" Tèa asked as moving a box to open another box.

Yugi grandpa paused before he stretched an aged hand towards a solitary box in the far corner. "I believe that is the one you want"

Tèa pounced opening the box. "Yep this is it! Thank you Mr. Motou" a flurry of clothing erupted from the box as Yugi sat quietly. "Hey I remember this! Oh this is good…"

Yugi blinked staring at Tèa back wondering what she could have found with in the box. Solomon left the room more then likely to get back to the shop. A second later objects came flying at him causing Yugi to duck. The objects hit the wall before Yugi was able to recognize them. A collar, bracelets, and an old belt. Yugi reached for the collar, it was quiet worn from use. He had always worn it as a kid, mostly to keep the millennium puzzle from chafing the back of his neck. After high school he abandoned the style, in favor of a more traditional college look.

"Alright Yugi put those on and these too." Tèa held up a folded pair of clothes. "It's a quick fix but it will have to work."

"Ummm… Tèa I really don't think this is necessary" Yugi tried his best to protest.

Tèa rolled her eyes. "Yugi I'm afraid you don't have a choice" Crossing the room, Tèa threw the clothing down on the bed next to Yugi. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

Yugi blinked not exactly knowing how to respond to Tèa hovering over him threatening. "ahh…" words fell dead out of Yugi's mouth.

Tèa seemed to take his mindless response as a protest grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head before he could protest further. Yugi blinked and stood up realizing just how serious Tèa was about making him wear something decent. Tèa flashed him a "Are you going to cooperate" look.

Yugi sighed. "Alright Alright… I'll get changed…" Yugi turned and collected the accessories and the garments on the bed.

All of a sudden a small gasp erupted from Tèa. As soon as Yugi felt Tèa finger tip upon his back he froze. Carefully they traced the raised flesh that made design upon his back. He had forgotten to mention to any one about the marks, and it was clear Tèa remembered where she had seen the mark before. Those marks where the marks of a tomb-keepers; the marks of his devotion to the gone Pharaoh.

It had been his decision to undergo to the painful ceremony; even after Marik warned him numerous times just how dangerous and excruciating the ceremony was. Yugi didn't want to hear it back then. He needed in a way to prove to himself he was strong; so Marik finally agreed. Ishizu and Odion took a bit more convincing but they soon relented.

"Yugi what does this mean?" Tèa voice was clouded with underlining questions.

Yugi quickly gathered everything else up into his arms. "It's my acceptance…"

A true statement… For after the ceremony Yugi became a brother to the Ishtar siblings and he was trusted with the family secrets. There were things he knew that he never could discuss to any one other then his surrogate family because they belong to the Ishtar family alone. Vast knowledge about ancient Egypt was at his figure tips and Ishizu showed him what he couldn't and could bring to the surface.

"Too what…? Egypt…? Marik…? Atemu…?" Tèa asked.

Yugi turned to look Tèa in the eye. "It's the mark of the tomb keepers… The keepers of Atemu's secret. So it means I have undertaken the burden of being one of the tomb keepers. It's not something I'm exactly proud of, but it's not something I'm ashamed of."

The look in Yugi's eyes startled Tèa never had she seen such a fierce look coming from him. The look more belong on Atemu more then Yugi, and for the first time Tèa realized just how much Yugi was like Atemu. He was no longer the kid he acted like during his high school years, no now he was the mature, confident, man that mirrored the ancient pharaoh. Something had happened in Egypt that changed Yugi in a modern day version of Atemu; now the biggest question Tèa mind was if Yugi still had the pure heart she idolized that only Yugi's kid self had. Yugi left the room before Tèa could find a solid answer to her question. She was left just staring at the door the King of Games had disappeared through. After spending some time in silent reflection; Tèa turned and decided to head downstairs.

Yugi stared at his reflection in the mirror. The reflection that returned to him startled the great King of Games and he swore he was looking into the face of Atemu. For the first time, Yugi realized just how much like Atemu he really looked now days. His eyes where the greatest giveaway to who he really was, but his expression it was startling how much of Atemu he could see in himself. Vaguely he was curiously how long he had been like this with out even his own self realizing. Fastening the black collar around his neck; Yugi took a deep breath to steadying his nerves. Refusing to look into the bathroom mirror kept Yugi's nerves steady as he got dressed. Slinging his duelist belt around his waist he fastened it securely to himself. He looked complete, completely like mou hitori no boku …

Yugi rested his forehead against the mirror his eyes casting upon the white ceramic of the sink. Both of his hands straddle the sides of the sink. "mou hitori no boku …" a half smile appear on his face. "It's been a long time since I thought of '_him'_ in that manor. He is the pharaoh not part of me… or is it me that is apart of him?"

"Or maybe you are just confused about who you truly are" A rich familiar voice said behind him.

Yugi spun around in an instant only to be greeted by the emptiness of the bathroom. The loud drumming of Yugi's heart was the only thing his ears could hear as his eyes searched vainly for the owner of the voice that wasn't really there. Taking a few deep breaths Yugi took a final glance around the room. No one there… Not satisfied with the fact no was present in the bathroom he opened the door to the bathroom and glanced up and down the hallway. No was there either... Leaning against the door fame of the bathroom door, Yugi let himself slid down and collapse into a pile on the floor.

"Oh great I'm hearing a voice again! At least it was justifiable when I was a kid" Yugi threw up his hands. "I'm too educated to be crazy!" Yugi paused as he thought about what he had just said. "I'm too respected to be crazy!"

Yugi picked himself up, and shook his head. He wanted desperately for some one to confirm to him that had been Atemu's guiding voice. His logical side taunted him that it was just a voice… A symptom of the stress he was feeling about his uncertainties. Not wanting to linger on the topic of his current mental sanity, Yugi grabbed his pack and headed for the stairs.

"Atem?"

Yugi looked up at Joey's shocked face as he took the last step of the stairs. Joey and Mai must have arrived well Yugi had been changing. He blinked before he realized the question was directed at him. So he wasn't the only one that thought he looked like the ancient pharaoh. A quick smile appeared on Yugi's face as he shook his head. Mai placed her hands on her hips.

"Good work Tèa; Yugi actually looks like a duelist now" Mai commented turning to the dance instructor.

Tèa glanced at Yugi then turned to Mai. "It was harder then you think. The box of his old clothes was mostly filled with school uniforms"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Was there something wrong with the uniform?"

Joey was the one that commented first. "Yug you are the only person I know that wore his school uniform even durin' summer break! You where the most fashionably challenged person I know and that saying a lot." Joey threw up his arms half way up before he stopped; his watch in front of his faces. "Nyaah! Yug we really gotta head out!"

"Well then you two should get going… I guess this good bye isn't it Yugi…?" Tèa didn't seem to be able to look Yugi in the face.

"Hey Mai where's Wiz?" Joey suddenly asked.

Mai blinked at her future husband then grin. "Oh he out in the car do you need to say good bye to him before you leave??"

Joey pretended to be quite emotional. "Yeah, ya got me dear! Maybe ya might wanna come with ya know ta give me the keys after all me and Yug are takin' yer car"

The great harpy duelist nodded. "I believe your right hon… Lets go"

Both duelist left; leaving Yugi alone with Tèa. Yugi was wise enough to realize what the two of them where doing. There was an awkward pause that hung in the air as both the King of Games and the Dancer seemed lost in what to say to the other. Searching his feelings he found nothing that he could say to dispel the silence that hung in the air. Inside he wanted to say so much but these things refuses to leave his mouth.

" Tèa…" He finally said at last.

Tèa slowly turned to him and it left Yugi heart broken with what he saw. Tears were staining Tèa's cheeks as sobs racked her body. Yugi could almost feel a part of his self die. He had never wanted to ever see Tèa this upset and to be the cause of it pained him far worse then any thing he had ever experienced. He bit hard down on his lip desperately searching his mind for some word that would make Tèa feel better.

"Tèa I'm sor…." He started to say before Tèa crossed the room and buried her head into his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

Yugi could feel every sob that wracked her body when she was this close to him, he felt the wetness of her tears seep through his shirt and touch his skin. He could ear the soft sounds of her crying. He couldn't kept himself from stopping what happened next, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She need him more then anything at that moment and alls he could do was give her all of his affection.

"You're going to leave again… I…. I…" More sobs these fiercer then before shook her body under Yugi's touch.

"shhhh…" The sound just came naturally as Yugi tightened his grip around her.

Time no longer mattered now. If he was late then he would be late… Tèa was the most important thing in his world right now. Silence eased in more comfortably now; only the sound of Tèa's ever decreasing sobs didn't allow the moment to be completely bathed in silence.

The thundering sound of Mai and Joey's yelling distracted the two. Only a moment later the front door swung open as Tristan walked in. Yugi and Tèa both leapt apart like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Yugi!" Tristan froze as soon as he realized what he was interrupting. "… Sorry man"

Tristan quickly retreated from the room shutting the door behind him. Another long awkward silence infused the room; leaving both Yugi and Tèa standing there staring at each other. All of a sudden a seemingly humorous laughter filled the room. Tèa laughter confused Yugi causing him to stare at Tèa strangely.

"Tèa are you alright?" Yugi asked the worry clear in his voice.

Tèa couldn't stop laughing from the joke only she seemed to get. After a few minutes she managed to stop her laughter and smile at Yugi. The confused look on the King of Games face only seemed to make her giggle even more. Yugi sighed not understanding at all.

"Tèa seriously are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Tèa slowly stopped her chuckling as she turned to look at him. "It's always like this isn't it? You and Atemu both…"

Yugi cocked his head in confusion not able to comprehend Tèa line of thinking. "What are you talking about?"

Tèa got a distant look in her eye as she turned and stared out the nearest window. "Never mind" she said as she shook her head as she turned to him. "You should be leaving" As she spoke she wiped away a stray tear that escaped from her eye.

He knew she was right; he should be leaving. Something deep inside him caused his feet to remain planted where he stood. Yugi's gaze fell to the ground as he avoided Tèa gaze. He didn't know what to do when she crossed the room and begun to push him towards the door.

"Silly, you gotta get going! Don't just stand there" Tèa encouraged.

"Tèa what did Atemu and me do to you?" Yugi asked.

She paused only for a heart beat. "Nothing… Nothing at all" She quickly covered up as she pushed Yugi through the door.

The sun was warm as Yugi was pushed off the stairs and into the sidewalk. Tristan, Joey, Mai and his grandfather all stood there waiting for him; Time Wizard laying at Mai's feet. As soon as Joey and Mai caught a glance at Tèa they both exchanged looks. Yugi noticed his silent communication between the two and wonder what exactly was he missing that every one seemed to know around him.

"Nyeeh! Geez we REALLY need ta get on the road. Yug get in the car!" Joey exclaimed as he dug a set of car keys out of his pocket.

Joey hopped into a open top silver convertible. Mai as far as Yugi knew had a sense of style; it seemed to rub off on Joey. Yugi cast Tèa a look; she only gave him a fake smile before encouraging him to go with a wave of her hands. Yugi sighed and got into the passenger side of the classy silver vehicle. He threw his bag in the back; he had been carrying it since he had been dragged out of Tèa house.

"Bye Mai, I dunno when I'll be home but I should be home late tonight" Joey leaned against the side of the convertible as he spoke to his future wife.

"Alright Joseph I'll see you tonight. I think I might spend the day with Tèa. Bye Hon" Mai said.

Tristan leaned against passenger side door. "Yugi I was told to give you this" Tristan quickly produced a fancy looking envelope from his jacket.

Yugi took the fancy envelope turning it over in his hand. On the front of the envelope his name was scrawled in fancy golden text. The elegance of the design he knew it could only be from one person… Bakura. Yugi tucked the envelope into his bag and nodded his thanks to Tristan.

"Alright Joey get Yugi out of here." Tristan motioned to Joey. "Bye Yugi have a safe trip!"

Joey kissed his future wife good bye before he turned started up the car. A great roar erupted from the engine. Yugi quickly turned to the ones he was leaving behind and forced a cheerful smile on his face. He wanted to remember leaving them as a happy event. Raising his hand he waved.

"I'll see you all again. Next time I promise to stay longer" Yugi called.

Joey pulled the car out onto the street and the distance from his friends instantly started to widened. He felt his heart ache that he was leaving them again, but suddenly Tèa stepped down from the steps of the game shop and ran a few feet towards him.

"Yugi we are holding you to that promise!" He heard Tèa yell.

A real genuine smile was something Yugi could help but let spread across his face. He nodded before Joey turned the corner and his friends disappeared from his line of sight. His heart ached but for some reason he felt happy knowing that next time he came around, he had friends that eagerly awaited him…

"Something wrong Miss. Rebecca?" Odion asked.

Rebecca jumped slightly at Odion's voice, she had been thinking so hard that the calm deep voice of Odion had caught her off guard. The younger woman turned to the tomb keeper taking her eyes off her pink cell phone for the first time in 10 minutes. For a moment she vaguely wondered if she should share her concern but the natural worried look that could be seen in his eyes told her to share. Odion really was a big teddy bear at heart; or at least that was Rebecca's interpretation of him.

"My grandpa hadn't called me at all since he left, and he hasn't answered his phone." She flashed Odion an uncertain smile. "I guess I'm just getting a little worried"

Odion raised an eyebrow at his information. As far as he knew Rebecca and her grandfather where very close and something like him not calling her could warrant worrying. "Let's go ask Master Marik and Ishizu. They might know something. It could be as simple as he might have broken his phone" Odion tried to reason to get the young lady's spirits up.

Rebecca rose from the living room sofa, slipping the cellular phone into her front jean pocket as she rose. She had made arrangements to stay at the tomb-keepers headquarters for the rest of this month as part of internship. Yugi had offered to mentor her whenever she was there. They had made the arrangement the day Rebecca announced that she was going back to college to study archeology. So when she was able Rebecca always came to Egypt. In her mind Yugi was a better teacher then half of the professors at her university.

"I guess I should give it a try" Rebecca agreed as she started to navigate the small house to find the other Ishtars.

Finding the Marik was an easy task, he was rechecking over the equipment that the team was bringing to the temple. It was standard practice to do routine equipment check and the duty normally fell on Yugi's shoulders. With Yugi's absents Marik picked up the slack and was tediously checking over the equipment. Rebecca didn't want to encroach but Marik turned to her a questioning look playing across his face.

"Something wrong Rebecca?" Marik questioned.

Rebecca's anxiety levels rose slightly. "Well you see…" Rebecca started but then paused. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Marik"

Marik just shook his head and put both of his hands on Rebecca's shoulders. "First Relax. Second off what's got to worried Rebecca?"

Rebecca froze suddenly as she was forced to look Marik in the eye. "Um umm…" She mumbled incoherently. "My grandpa… I can't get a hold of him. I was wondering if he sent anything to you or Yugi."

Marik released Rebecca and turned towards the stairs. "Sister, have you heard of anything from Professor Hawkins?" He yelled up the stairs.

Ishizu appeared at the top of the steps a moment later. She had a few textbooks in her arms that she moved in her arms before heading down stairs. As she reached the end of the stairs she looked from Rebecca then back to Marik. A look flashed across her face that Rebecca instantly knew meant some sort of trouble. Ishizu never had that look on her face otherwise.

"Rebecca I take it your Grandfather has not contacted you at all?" Ishizu asked her natural intuition seemed to always hit its mark.

"Nope, last time I heard from him he told me he was getting on the plane to head to South America" Rebecca truthfully responded.

"This is strange…" Ishizu glanced in her brother's direction before her eyes turned back to Rebecca. "Rebecca I'm concerned about your Grandfather but there isn't much we can do until Yugi gets back. Once he gets back tomorrow morning we'll deal with this at the temple." With that Ishizu walked back up stairs.

Rebecca sighed; only able to nod in reaction to Ishizu comment. Ishizu did have a point, they had a lot going on to have to deal with Rebecca's grandfather supposed disappearance. For all Rebecca knew Odion had been right and her Grandpa had just broke his phone. It wouldn't have been the first time… Rebecca turned to head back into the living room before her hand was caught by Marik.

"Hey, look I'm worried too. I know how much your grandfather means to you. As soon as Yugi gets back we'll be able to figure out what going on, until then you'll just have to believe everything is alright." Marik gave her a weak smile.

Rebecca took Marik's words to heart thinking about them before she nodded to the tombkeeper. "Yeah you're right" She returned Marik smile with one of her own.

"Good, now could you help me get everything ready? I seriously doubt we'll be leaving on time if you don't help me" Marik's eyes fell to the bags that littered the front entry way to the small house.

Rebecca couldn't help but agree to help, after all she couldn't resist Marik's plea for assistance. In the back of the young soon to be archeologist mind she also realized what Marik was doing. He was trying to get her mind off her grandfather. Inwardly she could only thank him for this gesture.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it... I thought I'd post another chapter in this fic for kicks to see what happens I have a few others written and from what I can tell this is going to be a monster story.

Zya


End file.
